Marauders at Hogwarts
by Kit-cat99
Summary: The Marauders are back at Hogwarts...in their fifth year. Along with three girls: Lilly Evans, Molly Logan and Sabrina Summers. Excitment, fun and of course...danger all happens. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Marauders at Hogwarts**

Summary: Back when James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were at Hogwarts. Along with Lilly Evans, Molly Logan and Sabrina Summers, three girls in Gryffindor with the Marauders. All in their fifth year, interesting and dangerous things happen.

* * *

Sabrina Summers and her two best friends, Lilly Evans and Molly Logan, left the great hall after dinner together and joined the mass heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sabrina was only different from her friends in one way: she had blonde hair where as Lilly and Molly both had red hair. They were all around the same height and weight. Lilly and Sabrina had long hair, almost to their butts; where as Molly's hair was just past her shoulders.

"How much longer till Christmas holidays?" Sabrina asked her friends.

"For crying out loud Sas, it's only October." Lilly said. One of Sabrina's most common nicknames was Sas because it was her initials: Sabrina Anne Summers.

"I know...I just wanted to know how much longer." Sabrina said. They reached the fat lady's portrait, gave the password and entered the common room. Molly went to their dormitory, claiming she was tired. So Lilly and Sabrina sat at their usual table and pulled out their homework just as four guys entered the room.

"WHOOO!! 5 MORE DAYS TILL HALLOWEEN!!" Sabrina held in smiling and rolled her eyes instead as Sirius Black shouted and threw confetti into the air. Lilly rolled her eyes as James Potter elbowed his friend in the ribs and pointed towards the girls. Both guys came over.

"Hey Evans." James said. Sabrina smirked at the look on Lilly's face. It was always fun to tease her about how much James liked her.

"Buzz off Potter." Lilly said.

"Come on Evans...would it kill you to go out with me?" James asked. Sabrina was unaware of the fact that Sirius had come around behind her chair and was now leaning over the back.

"Drop dead Potter." Lilly said before looking at Sabrina then heading up to the dormitory.

"Well...she's a bright ray of sunshine ain't she?" Sirius said. Sabrina jumped and looked at him before hitting him. "OW!! on that hurt."

"It was supposed to you idiot." Sabrina said. Without thinking she got up and left the common room. Not knowing she was being followed. Sabrina headed out of the castle then walked slowly into the forbidden forest. Sirius followed her but stayed hidden. Sabrina reached what looked like a hot spring and Sirius smirked to himself as he watched her take off her school outfit to show a black one piece bathing suit.

Sabrina sat in the water and let it wash over her. She heard a bark and looked around to see a big shaggy black dog just a few feet from her.

"Hey boy...where'd you come from?" Sabrina said, holding out her hand. The dog approached her slowly, sniffed her hand then licked it. "Well your friendly aren't you? Wonder what your name is..." Sabrina's thoughts trailed off as she pat the dog that was now lying next to the spring. Sabrina laughed and scratched it behind the ear.

After a while it started getting dark. As Sabrina got out of the spring then dog trotted off. Sabrina watched it before performing a drying spell on herself and changing back into her school outfit and heading back inside.

The next day, Sabrina sat between Molly and Remus during Defense against the Dark Arts class. She wasn't really paying attention until Remus elbowed her and handed her a note. Sabrina looked at it. She recognized James' handwriting almost at once.

_**Hey Brighteyes,**_

_**How you doing? Bored right...me too. I know this stuff front and back. Anyways...you know what tonight is right? A full moon...which means Moony is gonna be a werewolf tonight. You said you can turn into an animal when you found out about us earlier this year so what do ya say? Come with us...you know you wanna.**_

_**Prongs.**_

_**Ps. You know you wanna.**_

Sabrina looked over at the table next the one she was sitting at. James, Sirius and Peter sat at that table. James waved at her and Sabrina shook her head in disbelief.

"Miss Summers...pay attention." The professor said.

"Sorry professor." Sabrina said. A little bit later Remus passed her another note. Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked at it to see Remus' handwriting. She didn't think it was weird that he was writing her a note because the professor had very good hearing and could hear whispering.

_**Hey ya Brighteyes,**_

_**Did Prongs ask you about tonight? Are you gonna come with us? You know we all want you to....we all like you. I think Padfoot likes you most though...he's always looking at you. It's almost like Prongs with Evans. Anyways...you coming with us? Please please please?**_

_**Moony**_

_**Ps. Pretty pretty please please.**_

Sabrina covered her mouth to stop from giggling. _What is with this Brighteyes thing?_ She thought. Before she could figure it out Remus had passed her another note. The handwriting was Sirius' and Sabrina sighed before opening it.

_**Brighteyes,**_

_**What did Prongs and Moony want? Why did they give you notes? Where you guys talking about me? I swear if you write back and say I'm paranoid I'll...I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad. Anyway...You wanna come with us tonight? You can see a real live werewolf...don't worry...we'll protect you. So what do you say? You gonna come with?**_

_**Padfoot**_

_**Ps. Ok seriously...were you guys talking about me?**_

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stuffed all three notes into her bag. She spent the rest of the class copying notes from Molly...she was too lazy to look at the black board.

When the bell rang Sabrina got up but Remus grabbed her arm. She looked at him and saw all four marauders standing there.

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Please....please come pretty please!" All four of them said.

"Sas come on...lunch time." Lilly said. Sabrina hurried over to her friends and headed to the great hall with them.

* * *

First chapter for new story...what do you people think? If you don't like the story then please keep it to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thanks for the reviews people. This chapter is gonna have dream stuff. It's gonna be _like this _just so you can tell it apart from everything else.

* * *

"OK the boys are really weird." Lilly said.

"Which ones? Marauders or the Slytherins?" Sabrina asked, looked at the Slytherins in one side of the dungeon then at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter...two tables behind her, Lilly and Molly.

"Both." Lilly said. "I really don't like Severus though. He's always looking at you Sas."

"OK that's freaky by itself but why does it bother you?" Sabrina asked, tying her hair back before starting to cut up ginger roots for the potion.

"Because he has to look past me...to see you." Lilly grumbled. Sabrina and Molly both giggled.

"See that's what I sit over here." Molly said. "Away from the Slytherins."

"Yeah...and it's not my fault like half the guys in this school like me." Sabrina said. "It's just freaky that greasy haired, hooked nose Severus Snape likes me." Sabrina shivered and Lilly laughed at her.

In the back of the dungeon, James and Sirius watched the girl laugh and talk. They ignored Peter and Remus who were whispering and probably laughing at them.

"Boy...you two are so screwed." Remus said. James and Sirius whipped their heads around to look at him. "The girls got you two performing tricks and begging like dogs for treats." Sirius smacked him in the head just as the bell rang. They put their stuff away and followed the rest of the class out of the dungeons. James, Sirius and Remus headed up to the north tower for Divination while Peter got to follow Sabrina, Lilly and Molly to muggle studies. No one could really understand why Lilly and Sabrina took muggle studies since Lilly was muggle born and Sabrina spent most of her life in a muggle town surrounded by muggles.

The good thing about Divination was that it was a class you could sleep through. They were barely sitting at their table for five minutes before Sirius managed to fall asleep.

They had to be in groups of four for a project so Molly, Lilly and Sabrina let Peter join them. None of them had a problem with him...they really only had problems with James and Sirius. The girls also let Peter in on their conversations about professors they hate.

"Oh come on guys." Lilly said. "McGonagall is tough but she's nice as well."

"Yeah...." Came the reply from the other three. When the bell rang they left and headed for dinner. Peter said bye to the girls and joined Sirius, James and Remus.

"So...Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow." Molly said.

"Yeah...so what?" Sabrina asked, cutting up her pork chop and eating some.

"Well...you guys know Arthur Weasley right?" Molly asked, going red almost instantly. Lilly and Sabrina exchanged a look.

"Ok...we'll see ya after the visit then?" Sabrina asked. "It's obviously your trying to tell us that he's asked you to the village and you said yes...what kind of best friends would we be if we didn't let you go on dates?"

"Good point." Molly said, smiling. For some reason, all three of them looked down at the guys. "So Evans...how many times has Potter asked you to this weekend Hogsmeade visit?"

"Too many." Lilly said. Sabrina laughed. They watched the guys get up and leave the great hall; all three of them said bye to Peter. Lilly and Sabrina only did it to find out how jealous James and Sirius would get.

"Their saying bye to you?" James and Sirius asked Peter as they left the great hall. Peter shrugged.

"I'm going outside...see you guys later." Sirius said. He went outside and went just inside the forbidden forest and lied down against a tree. His eyes closed for just a moment.

"_Hey...Padfoot...wakey wakey sleepy head." Sirius opened his eyes and saw Sabrina leaning over him. He gulped at the outfit she was wearing: short denim skirt and white tank top._

"_Sabs...what are you doing here?" Sirius asked._

"_Looking for you silly." Sabrina said. She sat down, straddled, on Sirius' hips. Sirius' hands acted on their own accord and held Sabrina's hips._

"_Sabs what is..." Sirius started but Sabrina quickly shut him up by taking his head in her hands and kissing him. Sirius groaned as Sabrina wiggled her hips a bit. When they pulled apart Sabrina smiled._

"_Wake up Padfoot." She said._

"_Wha..." Sirius said._

"I said wake up." James said, shaking Sirius. Sirius woke up with a start and frowned at James.

"Way to go mate...knock me out of a good dream." He said.

"Well...Sabs wants the whole team to meet her at the pitch." James said. "I said I'd go find you so come on." He pulled Sirius up and they walked to the pitch.

"What you want Sabs?" Sirius asked when they got there. Sabrina had given up on telling the guys not to call her Sabs because they did it all the time. So the Marauders called Sabrina Sabs and Lilly and Molly called her Sas.

"I swear if you were asleep under a tree I'm gonna smack you upside the head." Sabrina said. James laughed and Sirius poked him. "Anyways...I called y'all here because you guys know our first match is coming up...I know we're doing good with practice but if those two idiots keep messing around..."

"HEY!!" James and Sirius said, sounding outraged. Everyone knew Sabrina was talking about them.

"As I was saying..." Sabrina continued. "If you two continue to mess around and not take things seriously...we're not gonna win."

"You take everything seriously Sabs." Sirius said. "You need to lighten up. I know you're a prefect and all but so is Moony and he has fun."

"I have fun...just not when you're around...Padfoot." Sabrina said. Her voice could have frozen a volcano and James and Sirius shivered...she was mad, that was obvious...but they both had known her for four years and knew that it wasn't because Sirius was late for a team meeting...they weren't practicing...just meeting. James and Sirius exchanged looks and knew they would either have to do one of three things: 1) talk to Sabrina themselves and risk her cursing them...2) get Remus or Peter to talk to her...3) Get Molly and Lilly to talk to her. The last two sounded safer to them.

Sabrina had dismissed the other members of the team and was now walking past the guys. They caught up to her and walked either side of her.

"Can't you guys bug me some other time?" Sabrina said. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"At the moment you guys are 'what's wrong'...leave me alone." Sabrina said. They didn't leave her alone.

"Come on Summers...what's wrong?" James asked.

"Don't worry about." Sabrina said.

"Well we are worrying about it...we don't like seeing you upset." Sirius said.

"Just...don't worry ok." Sabrina said.

"But..." James started.

"No buts...just drop it ok...nothing is wrong." Sabrina said. She walked away from the guys and headed into the castle. James and Sirius looked at each other.

"Evans and Logan." They said together before heading inside and to the common room to find Lilly and Molly.

* * *

Here you go...second chapter done. And yeah...it is like a remake of Lover's Spell...just different things...Dumbledore isn't her grandfather for one thing. And her parents won't die...but something interesting does happen over Christmas Holidays...that's not for another few chapters though...remember...review or no new chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Here you go...chapter three just for you people. Blah blah...some dream stuff in here too I think...maybe not.

* * *

"She's not talking to us about it either Potter." Lilly said as she as she and Molly worked on their homework.

"She's not acting like herself...I'm worried." Sirius said. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It was really late and there was only the four of them there. None of them had seen Sabrina come in yet and Molly had looked in their dorm...she wasn't there either.

"She is gonna be in so much trouble if she gets caught." Lilly said.

"Yeah right." James said. "She never gets caught." At that moment the portrait hole opened and Sabrina climbed through.

"Where have you been?" All four of them said.

"Oh screw this..." Sabrina said, turning back around. Sirius was quicker and grabbed her. Sabrina turned and punched him in the nose and Sirius stumbled backwards, holding his now bleeding nose. "Oh god...I'm so sorry." James jumped up to help his friend.

"Sas where have you been?" Lilly asked, grabbing Sabrina's hand. "Oh my god...seriously where have you been...your hands are freezing." She pulled Sabrina over to the fire and made her keep her hands outstretched to the flames.

"I was umm..." Sabrina said. "In the forest." James and Sirius looked at her. They remembered that it was a full moon. They way Sabrina hesitated made them think that she knew more about what they did then they thought.

"You idiot." Lilly said.

"I'm fine mate." Sirius said to James. "Hey...everyone..." Lilly, Molly and James looked at him." Can I talk to Sabs alone?"

"Yeah. Sure." Molly said. Lilly opened her mouth to argue but Molly pulled her up to their dorm. James went to his dorm and Sirius sat down next to Sabrina.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, staring into the fire.

"You went and saw Remus didn't you." Sirius said. Sabrina slowly nodded. "How'd you find out how to..."

"Remus told me." Sabrina said simply. She lowered her hands. Sirius felt them before forcing them back up again...they were still cold.

"Sabs...what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Everything." Sabrina said. "My life's just gone...spiraling down."

"Sabs..." Sirius started but couldn't figure out what to say.

"Don't." Sabrina said, getting up and heading up to the girls' dorm. Sirius jumped up and grabbed her, spun her around and held onto both of her upper arms. "Let go." Before either of them knew it Sirius had pulled Sabrina right to him and kissed her. Sabrina gave in for all of two seconds before pushing Sirius hard in the chest and covering her mouth.

"Sabs...I..." Sirius started again.

"Good night Sirius." Sabrina said before heading up the stairs quickly.

"You did WHAT!!" James yelled at Sirius as they walked to their first period class.

"I don't know why." Sirius said, pushing his hair back. They entered transfiguration and saw Lilly, Molly and Sabrina sitting in their usual seat and laughing.

"I cannot believe how jealous Petunia is and how much she hides it." Sabrina said. "It's obvious she's jealous of the fact that you're a witch...and she's not."

"Yeah...so what are you gonna do for Christmas holidays Sas?" Lilly asked.

"Going home...my grandmother's sick...my dad sent me a letter yesterday...so I'm gonna go home for the holidays too be closer in case something major happens." Sabrina said.

"I hope your grandmother gets better." Molly said.

"Me too...I've meet her...she's so much fun." Lilly said. "I can't believe someone like her could get seriously sick."

"It happens." Sabrina said, looking at the desk. Lilly and Molly changed the subject.

"What you up to for the holidays Padfoot?" James asked as he and Sirius took their seats which were in front of Lilly, Molly and Sabrina.

"Dunno...might stay...might not...all I know is I'm not going home." Sirius said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked. The guys turned around.

"Cause if you lived with my mother...you wouldn't wanna go back there either." Sirius said.

"Oh...sucky." Sabrina said. She pulled out some parchment and a quill and started drawing. The other four watched her for a while until McGonagall showed up. Sabrina shoved her parchment in her bag and took out a new piece to copy the note. As usual, McGonagall was giving them stuff about the O.W.Ls coming up. All the teachers were obsessed with it whereas the students couldn't care less.

"Ring you stupid bell ring." Sabrina groaned near the end of the class.

"We have double potions next." Molly said.

"Never mind...don't ring bell please don't ring." Sabrina groaned. The bell rang and Sabrina frowned. "Stupid bell." She left with Lilly and Molly, quite aware that James and Sirius were following behind them.

Double potions dragged on and nothing interesting happened...besides Peter accidentally adding the wrong ingredient and causing a big explosion that got them out of class twenty minutes early and Peter sent to the hospital wing to get the pus out of his hands.

"Well...that was an interesting end to a crappy class." Lilly said as the girls sat in the middle of the table at lunch.

"Hey...how bout inviting the guys to sit with us?" Sabrina said.

"Uh...why?" Lilly asked.

"Dunno...just an idea." Sabrina said.

"Sure." Molly said. She called the guys over and they sat across from them. They all talked friendly like...cept Lilly didn't talk to James. James noticed that Sirius and Sabrina weren't looking at each other. Well...he was gonna have to do something...after all...he knew now that they both liked each other but were denying it to keep up their reputations.

He would need Lilly and Molly's help on this.

* * *

Chapter done...little short but stuff gonna happen next chapter just so you know. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ta da...fourth chapter. I don't wanna wait so I'm gonna make it the Christmas holidays...about half way through this chapter anyways.

* * *

"I so do not." Sabrina said to Lilly and Molly after care of magical creatures class. They were playing in the fresh snow that was up to their ankles. It was all Sabrina's idea.

"Oh you so do." Lilly said, throwing a snowball at Sabrina.

"Yeah Sas...don't deny it." Molly said, ducking a snowball from Sabrina.

"Fine...if I like Black...then Lilly likes Potter." Sabrina said.

"Fine you don't like him." Lilly said. Sabrina and Molly laughed.

"Come on guys...let's get changed before dinner." Molly said. "Last day before holidays."

"What's betting Sas is gonna get presents from the boys?" Lilly asked.

"I'm right here." Sabrina said.

"umm...12 sickles." Molly said.

"Deal." Lilly said, shaking Molly's hand. "If she gets presents from the guys you owe me."

"Ok." Molly said.

"Guys I'm right here." Sabrina said, going between her two friends.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"You're talking about me like I'm not." Sabrina said as they headed up to the common room. Lilly didn't say anything and somehow all three wound up laughing.

They got changed into warm dry clothes then headed to the great hall for dinner. Sabrina was starving, having missed breakfast and lunch that day in order to avoid Sirius. Last week was just a little weird for her.

_**:Flashback:**_

"One more week hey Sabs." Sirius said. Sabrina looked at him and nodded. They were sitting next to the frozen lake. "Any news bout your grandma?"

"No...but I'm guessing no news is good news." Sabrina said. She found a rock under the snow and threw it onto the middle of the lake. "Think it's safe?"

"Let's find out." Sirius said, smirking. Before Sabrina could say anything he was pulling her up and onto the lake.

After a while Sabrina found a way to skate around without having skates on so she and Sirius just glided around on the ice, acting like little kids. Sabrina was laughing a lot.

After another while, Sabrina fell over and Sirius hurried over to her.

"You ok?" Sirius asked. Sabrina laughed. "Are you insane?" Sabrina laughed more and allowed him to help her up.

"I'm fine." Sabrina said, smiling. She shivered as a gust a wind blew past them. Sirius pulled slightly closer to him and rubbed her arms to warm them up.

"Think we should go inside now? Before it gets too dark?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." Sabrina said. She looked up at him and was shocked by the closeness and the lack of urge to move away from him. "What do you think?"

"I don't think you wanna know what I think we should do." Sirius said.

_At least he's being honest...for once._ Sabrina thought. "Tell me." She said anyways. Sirius put one surprisingly warm hand on Sabrina's face then leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and gentle...and warm. How the heck was he so warm where as she was practically freezing now? Sirius pulled back after a while and looked at Sabrina. She looked at him then suddenly got the feeling back in her legs and just went around him, off the lake and headed inside.

_:**Present:**_

Lilly and Molly never found out about that...just like the first kiss. So as the three of them waited for the doors to open so they could get dinner, Lilly and Molly chattered away about stuff while Sabrina looked around.

"Hello Ladies." Too late...there they were...all four of them. It was Remus that spoke. James and Peter were talking and Sirius glanced at Sabrina before looking away quickly. She knew he was probably thinking the same thing as her.

"Hey guys...I need to talk to Sirius alone." Sabrina announced to the group of them. The others all looked at her, including Sirius. "We'll meet y'all inside." Before anyone said anything Sabrina had turned and walked away from the group. Sirius slowly followed, wondering what she wanted to talk about.

Sabrina led him into a closet and did a spell to get light.

"What's up?" Sirius asked. He was back to being himself...he smirked. "You planning on doing something in here?"

"Please...don't flatter yourself." Sabrina said, looking slightly disgusted.

"Then what is it?" Sirius asked.

"Here's something to think about." Sabrina said, moving away from Sirius. "You're the kind of guy who all the girls like but when one of them turns you down you try you're hardest to get her to like you." Sirius shrugged in a way that, to anyone else, would say that he didn't really care but Sabrina knew better and continued. "Here's a news flash for you...Padfoot...It's not gonna work." With that Sabrina left the closet and went to the great hall, found Lilly and Molly near the end and joined them.

"What was that about?" Lilly asked.

"Just giving Sirius a news flash." Sabrina said.

The next day Sabrina sat next to Lilly on the train. Lilly was going home for the holidays as well so they were making plans to hang out since Lilly lived about a 20 minute walk from Sabrina's house. The compartment next to theirs had Sirius, James and Peter, who were going home. Sabrina couldn't help but wonder what Sirius was gonna do. Maybe he was staying with Peter or James. That seemed like the thing that would happen.

"You and your parents are coming over on Christmas right Sas?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah...don't we always?" Sabrina asked. "And you're coming over on Christmas Eve for the party."

"Yeppers." Lilly said, smiling.

"Party? Aren't we invited?" Sabrina and Lilly rolled their eyes and looked to see James, Sirius and Peter standing in the doorway.

"Buzz off James." Sabrina said. She didn't feel like listening to Lilly and James bickering about shit like always.

"Oh...touchy." James said. What the hell was going on? The guys weren't always like this. Sirius had a smug look on his face but Sabrina noticed it was forced.

"You guys aren't invited." Sabrina said. "My dad would kill y'all if you came." Sabrina smirked at the look on James' face. He had met her father before and the meeting wasn't the best one.

_**:Flashback:**_

"What now?" Sabrina's dad asked.

"Uh...I need new robes." Sabrina said. "Mine are getting short."

"Ok." Her dad said. They headed to the robe shop. Sabrina got fitted and got her robes in under an hour.

After walking around, looking for a birthday present. Sabrina saw James coming out of a shop. She groaned.

"Well hey Sabs." James said, he always had a knack of seeing her before she could do anything.

"Hi James." Sabrina said, faking a smile.

"Who's this?" Her dad asked.

"Oh...dad...this is James Potter...James...this is my dad." Sabrina said.

"Hi." James said. He didn't notice the way her dad was looking at him. "Well...seeing you here was a treat."

"James." Sabrina said in a slightly threatening tone.

"Well...Mr. Potter...how do you know my daughter?" Her dad asked. Sabrina sighed

"I'm a friend." James said.

"Oh god kill me." Sabrina muttered.

"A friend?" Her dad asked. James suddenly noticed the look he was getting. Sabrina grinned when she noticed that he seemed to shrink down in size as if trying to disappear.

"Well...uh...when I say friend...I don't mean....that....kind of...uh...friend...and....umm...I...she....Uh." James...is stuttering? Oh this was just so enjoyable.

"See you at school James." Sabrina managed to say before bursting into laughter.

_**:Present:**_

James and the other two left. Sabrina laughed and told Lilly the story. Lilly couldn't stop laughing for 20 minutes.

When they got to the station, Sabrina's parents were waiting for them. They drove Lilly home then went to their home themselves. Sabrina put her stuff away and lied down on her bed. She missed her room; nothing was different from when she left it before school.

"Honey...we're gonna go out for a bit ok?" Her mom called.

"Ok mom...see you guys later...I'm just gonna rest for a while." Sabrina called back. She heard the door open and close and the car drive off. Soon she fell asleep and dreamt about Christmas and the party the day before.

Sabrina was awaken by the sound of barking and something licking her hand. She opened her eyes and sat up to see a big black shaggy dog that looked so very familiar. She also saw her parents.

"We found him wandering the streets. He was shivering so we brought him home." Her mom said.

"He had no I.D or anything so we thought you might like to keep him. You always wanted a dog." Her dad said. Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks guys. He's so cute." She said. The dog sneezed then looked like it was smiling. "I'm gonna call him Snuffles. Not sure why but it suits him."

"Alright dear. We bought a collar and leash on the way back. We're going to go buy the other stuff right now...maybe you can take him for a walk." Her mom said.

"Sure thing." Sabrina said, getting out of bed and following her parents downstairs. Her parents left while Sabrina pulled on her boots, gloves, Jacket and hat. "Come on boy." Snuffles sat perfectly well as Sabrina attached the collar and leash. He didn't pull when she walked him.

Sabrina decided to go to the park. She let Snuffles off the leash and he bounded around before disappearing into the woods. After a while Sabrina followed him.

"Snuffles?" She called. "Where are ya boy? Snuffles." Sabrina gasped...what she was wasn't Snuffles. What she was... "SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Easy there Sabs." Sirius said.

"Easy....Easy?? You're telling me to be easy?" Sabrina said. Sirius covered her mouth with his hand but pulled it back when Sabrina bit him.

"I'm supposed to be the dog here." Sirius said.

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Will you just let me explain?" Sirius said. Sabrina took a few deep breaths then sighed and nodded. "Turns out James is going somewhere with his parents for the holidays and Peter's parents don't like me."

"Gee...I wonder why." Sabrina said, crossing her arms.

"Too late to go back to school and I don't wanna go home. Please Sabs." Sirius said.

"Let me think...NO." Sabrina said, she turned and started walking away.

"Ok fine...then you gotta think up something to tell your parents about the missing dog." Sirius said. Sabrina growled then sighed.

"Fine." She muttered. "Turn back into a dog then." Sirius nodded and did what Sabrina told him. She attached the leash then pulled him back to her house.

They got back just before her parents did.

"How was the walk dear?" Her mom asked.

"Great." Sabrina said.

"Good...we were thinking...is it ok if Snuffles sleeps in your room?" Her dad asked. Sirius barked and wagged his tail. Sabrina glared at him. "He seems to like the idea."

"Fine." Sabrina said. She took the stuff from her parents and went up to her room with Sirius following. When she closed the door and started pouring the food into the dish Sirius turned back into a human.

"Your mum's nice." He said. "Don't see how you're related to her."

"Shut up." Sabrina said. "Turn back into a dog."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because my parents don't knock before entering." Sabrina hissed. "If they see you as...well...you...I'll be grounded and you'll be killed."

"So glad to see you care about me." Sirius said. "Can I at least be myself at night?"

"You can be yourself when my parents aren't in the house." Sabrina said. "Now change back...quickly." Sirius sighed and did what she said again. Sabrina sighed this time. "This is gonna be a long Christmas." Sirius barked. "Oh shut up."

* * *

Here's the fourth chapter. I want more then 1 review oh I so am not updating. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

You people win…But that was only two reviews…want more then that for this one. Again…dreams in this chapter.

* * *

"Wake up Sabrina." Sabrina groaned when she heard her father's voice.

"7 more minutes." She mumbled, turning over. Her arm falling over the furry body of 'Snuffles'.

"Now…we're visiting your grandmother." Her dad said. Sabrina rolled over again and looked at her dad.

"Oh…that's different." She said, jumping out of bed. She heard Sirius yawn then looked at him. "Uh dad…is it possible to bring Snuffles with us?"

"What…why?" Her dad asked.

"Well…we just got him…and it's never a good idea to leave a new dog in a house by itself." Sabrina said. _Actually it's so not a good idea to leave Sirius alone in my room._ Sirius jumped off the bed and sat next to Sabrina, looking like a guard dog.

"Well…as long as he behaves…I guess so." Her dad said. Sirius barked and wagged his tail. Sabrina had to laugh. He looked so cute doing that. Sabrina's dad left and she looked out into the hall and watched for the door to her parent's room to close.

"You can change into yourself now. My dad's are in his room." Sabrina said. She turned around and jumped to see Sirius standing right there…as himself. "Don't do that."

"You said I could turn into myself." Sirius said.

"Yeah but I didn't say do that and stand right behind me." Sabrina said, slipping around Sirius. "My mom's working so we'll see her there too." She started pulling clothes out of her dresser.

"St. Mango's then?" Sirius asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah…hey…where's all your shit?" Sabrina asked.

"With James…he's gonna bring it to the station when we head back to school." Sirius said. "You just gotta convince your parents to let me come with you."

"Oh yeah…that's gonna be fun." Sabrina said. She grabbed the clothes, Jeans and a blue t-shirt, then went into her own bathroom. Sirius frowned, having hoped he'd be able to watch her change. He turned back into a dog a few minutes before Sabrina came out of the bathroom brushing her hair. "Ready?" Sirius nodded. Sabrina threw the brush onto her bedside table then opened the door. Sirius trotted out and Sabrina followed him.

They got in the car with Sabrina's dad. Sabrina grinned at Sirius as he poked his head between the two front seats to look at all the buttons. It was very obvious he had never been in a car before.

"Don't even think about it." Sabrina whispered into Sirius' ear. He gave her that confused dog look, tilting his head. Sabrina laughed.

They got to St. Mango's and went to Sabrina's grandmother's room. Sabrina's mom was there too.

"Hey granny." Sabrina said.

"Hello dear…who's this?" Her grandma said, looking at Sirius.

"This is Snuffles." Sabrina said, petting Sirius' head. Sirius gave a quiet bark and wagged his tail. "He does that a lot."

"He's cute." Her grandmother said.

"I'm gonna take Snuffles and get something to eat ok?" Sabrina asked. Her mom, dad and Grandma all nodded. Sabrina and Sirius left the room, looked around, made sure no one was around then Sirius turned into himself and they headed to the tea room.

"Your grandma's nice." Sirius said.

"Yeah…I don't like it…her being sick and all." Sabrina said. Sirius stayed quiet for a while.

"So…" He said after a while.

"So?" Sabrina looked at him. She looked at the stairs then smirked at Sirius. "Race ya to the top." She started running up the stairs.

"NO FAIR…YOU GOT A HEAD START!!" Sirius yelled, chasing after her. Sabrina laughed and jumped two steps at a time. When they got to a landing Sirius jumped at Sabrina and managed to pin her against a wall. "Who wins now?"

"Tie." Sabrina said. "Uh…what time is it?"

"Huh?" Sirius said, looking at his watch. "12:45."

"Need food." Sabrina said, wiggling. Sirius let go of her and they walked the rest of the stairs. They got food, ate it then went back to Sabrina's grandmother's room. Sirius turned back into a dog when no one was around and they went into the room.

"Took ya long enough." Sabrina's mom said.

"Sorry…I had to stop Snuffles from eating the food." Sabrina said.

"Well say good bye to your grandmother…your father will take you back home then he has to get to work himself." Her mom said.

"Ok." Sabrina said. She walked over to the bed and hugged her grandmother. "Bye granny."

"Bye dear…be a good girl and take care of Snuffles." Her grandmother said.

"I will." Sabrina said. She, Sirius and her father left, got driven back to the house, then her dad left for work. Sirius turned back to himself as soon as Sabrina's dad left.

"Well…what do we do now?" He asked.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sabrina asked. Sirius shrugged then stared at her. Sabrina laughed. "Muggles watch TV…since we live in a muggle filled town…we gotta act like them. Here…I'll show you…but you seriously have to take Muggle Studies next year." Sabrina led Sirius to the den then explained how the TV worked before putting in _Shrek 2._

Every so often Sabrina would look at Sirius and tell he was either fascinated or bored by how the move went from the little DVD disk to the TV and have the whole thing play.

After the movie, Sabrina dragged Sirius out into the backyard to play in the snow. Sirius wound up turning into the dog and tackling Sabrina before turning back into himself after having her pinned securely beneath him.

"Now come on Sabs…what do you turn into?" Sirius asked.

"You really wanna know?" Sabrina said with a devilish smirk. Sirius nodded. Just then the phone rang and Sabrina pushed him off her and went inside to answer it.

"What muggle created those things?" Sirius muttered. "Whoever it was obviously planned to have then ring whenever something big happens." He laid there on his back, watching the snow fall on him. He heard Sabrina talking and laughing and by the sounds of things…it was Lilly she was talking to.

After half an hour Sirius got tired and started getting up but was knocked back down by a black leopard. Sirius stared at the giant cat, trying to figure out where it came from before he realized it was Sabrina. He smirked and turned into a dog and soon they were play-fighting as animals.

Sabrina turned into herself as Sirius turned into himself and she tackled him. They were both laughing.

"Happy now?" Sabrina asked, smiling. She was on top of Sirius.

"Yep." Sirius said. "Actually…" He flipped them over and Sabrina laughed. "Now I'm happy…very happy…I like being above you…" Sabrina stared at him. "Ok that didn't sound right but you know what I…"

"Sirius." Sabrina interrupted. "Just shut up and kiss me already." She pulled Sirius down to her and kissed him. He kissed her back after a second. Sabrina pushed him off her, got on top of him then leaned down really close to him. "I win." She stuck her tongue out, kissed him quickly then ran inside. Sirius got up and chased her inside after about 10 seconds. He entered the den and saw Sabrina lying on the couch, fast asleep. He knew she was sleeping because he knew when she faked it she couldn't keep a straight face.

Sirius smirked then sat on the floor in front of the couch, looking at the TV, rolled his eyes then lied down, turned into a dog just in case Sabrina's parents came home, then fell asleep.

* * *

Ok…kinda short but I don't care. Blah blah blah shits and stuff. More then 2 reviews this time. 


	6. Sorry

**Sorry**

Sorry bout the little mistake. You're right about the DVDs and Shrek2 thing…my brain just stopped for a second and I forgot what year it was. Just change it to video and…umm…Wizard of Oz….now that's a movie I know was out then.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chapter 6 for you people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK…meet at coffee shop in 15 minutes." Sabrina said.

"Right." Sirius said. They had to buy each other gifts…well…wanted to…not really had to but since Sabrina couldn't be around when Sirius got his gift for her then they had to separate.

"15 minutes." Sabrina said, walking into a store.

"Yeah yeah." Sirius said. He walked down the street, looking in windows. "Damn it…why does it have to be so hard to buy for her?"

"Buy for who?" Someone behind Sirius asked. He turned around to see none other then (that time) Malfoy.

"Great…just what I need." Sirius muttered. "Buzz off Malfoy."

"Touchy touchy, Black." Malfoy said.

"You heard the man…buzz off." Both turned to see James there, waving his wand ever so casually. Malfoy glared at him before walking away.

"Hey mate…thought you were going away." Sirius said as they entered a store.

"We were…my aunt got sick…we just got back…thought I'd come around and get Sabs a gift." James said.

"Same thing I'm doing…that's why I headed into this store." Sirius said.

"So where are you staying then?" James asked.

"Sabs'." Sirius said simply, looking at some quills.

"You're kidding." James said.

"Nope…I'm her lovable dog Snuffles when her parents are around…and my equally lovable self when their not." Sirius said.

"Good work mate." James said.

"Hey you haven't even heard the best part yet." Sirius said. He stopped to think about what Sabrina told him that he could tell the others. He had already gotten so far and didn't want to blow it. "I get to sleep in her room."

"Nice." James said. "Hey…you think Sabs would like this?" He held out a bracelet with red and gold gems.

"Yep…it's our colours…she's gotta like it." Sirius said.

"Good point." James said. Sirius looked at his watch. He had 4 minutes to find something, buy it, then make his way to the coffee shop. "Hey Padfoot…when do you have to meet up with her?" James obviously knew that Sirius and Sabrina were there without her parents.

"4 minutes…coffee shop." Sirius said. "Her parents are working…having an aurora for a dad and a healer for a mom has got to be stressful."

"Not to mention her grandmother's in the hospital." James pointed out. "I'll join ya in meeting her. Want to ask her a few questions about what Evans would want."

"You're hooked." Sirius said.

Down the street Sabrina was just walking out of the store she was in when it started snowing. She smiled. She loved winter because of the snow.

"HEY SAS!!" Sabrina turned and saw Molly running towards her.

"Hey Moll!" Sabrina said, smiling. "Doing Christmas shopping?"

"Finishing up." Molly said, catching her breath. She held up the bag. "You can't look because you're present is in there…so is Lilly's and Arthur's."

"Cool…wanna come with me?" Sabrina asked. "Meeting up with Sirius in the coffee shop like…right now."

"Sirius?" Molly raised an eyebrow as they started walking.

"Uh yeah…" Sabrina said. Molly didn't ask anymore questions even though she knew Sabrina was hiding something.

The guys beat the girls so they each got a butterbeer and found a table. They were sitting there for a while before Sabrina and Molly came in laughing. They each got drinks then saw the boys and joined them.

"Hey James…thought you were going away." Sabrina said, looking accusingly at Sirius, wondering if he made up that excuse.

"We did…My aunt got sick…we just got back and I decided to come here and get you a gift." James said.

"Told ya so…" Molly said. "Lilly owes me a few sickles." Sabrina laughed.

"Not really…you bet that all the guys were gonna get me gifts." Sabrina said. "We only know that two of them are because it's pretty obvious that Scrappy here is getting me something."

"Scrappy?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Not my fault you remind me of Scrappy Doo." Sabrina said. James and Molly looked confused whereas Sirius looked offended. "Scrappy is a cartoon dog that talks and is the nephew of Scooby Doo…it's a TV show."

"Yeah and she made me watch it." Sirius grumbled low enough so that only James could hear. The only one present that didn't know about the other three being animaga was Molly.

"Oh…I remember watching that the one time me and Lilly slept over." Molly said. "That was fun…the pillow fights and truth or dare and all that stuff." The guys both got mental images. James got a mental image of Lilly in a scandalous little night gown, laughing as feathers from pillows flew everywhere. The same thing for Sirius cept it was Sabrina in the tiny shorts and tank top PJ set she had.

"…all have no brains." Sabrina said. The guys snapped out of their daydreams and looked at her.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Sabrina said with a mischievous look on her face. Sirius frowned at her.

"I have to get going." Molly said. "See you in a few days Sas."

"Bye Moll." Sabrina said. Molly got up and left.

"That's not fair…what are you gonna do with Sirius during that party?" James asked.

"Lock him in my room." Sabrina said without thinking. Sirius smirked. "Actually…no…lock him in the bathroom in my room." The smirk was gone in an instant.

"Oh come on…let me join the party…I'll stay as Snuffles even if it kills me." Sirius said. "Please please."

"I'm probably gonna hafta." Sabrina said. "My parents will want you to stay in sight for the whole time."

"Lucky." James said. He left soon after that. Sabrina and Sirius picked up their bags and left.

"What did ya get me?" Sirius asked.

"What makes you think I got you something?" Sabrina said.

"You didn't get me anything?" Sirius said, acting like a little kid. Sabrina grinned a sexy little grin.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said.

"Damn you." Sirius said. Sabrina laughed. They did more shopping, Sirius mainly helping Sabrina picking stuff out for her family. As it got really dark, they join the muggle crowd heading towards the underground. They got on a train. The stops were always announced so they talked and laughed. Sirius whispered something into Sabrina's ear which made her laugh. The train was almost empty by the time Sabrina noticed an old lady was looking at them funny.

"I think we have an audience." She whispered to Sirius. He looked around then spotted the old lady. "I think she expects a show."

"Then let's give her one." Sirius whispered, that little mischievous look on his face. "Play along." He put his arm over the back of Sabrina's seat and then pulled her closer to him. Sabrina snuggled up to him, putting her legs over his. They both gave the old lady a glance to make sure she was still watching. Sirius tilted Sabrina's face up to his then kissed her softly. She kissed him back and the kiss became a lot more passionate as their tongues got caught up in a duel.

Sirius made sure the old was still watching then started kissing down to Sabrina's neck where he nipped her gently every so often. He smirked when he heard a soft moan from her. Suddenly Sabrina started to softly push him off. He looked at her.

"Old lady moved." Sabrina said, nodding. Sirius looked and saw that the old lady was gone. Sabrina looked at her watch. "My parents will probably be home by the time we get there. You'll have to turn into a dog when we get close to my house."

"Right." Sirius said. _Damn old lady…why did she have to move. Fate hates me…that has to be it…that just has to be…_

"Sirius…come on…this is our stop." Sabrina said. Sirius felt her move and realized she was right…he recognized the terminal.

"I'm never gonna understand how muggles handle this." Sirius said as they were walking by themselves down the street. Sabrina was holding his bags. Sirius only bought gifts for James, Remus, Peter, James' parents and Sabrina.

"Well yeah it's slower then any magical way." Sabrina said. "But you gotta think…if you're late…then you can blame it on something…and snogging doesn't count and I have no clue why I said that." Sirius smirked at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing…" Sirius said.

"Spill Scrappy." Sabrina said, grinning. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. Sabrina did the same then continued walking. It was only a 5-10 walk to her place from the underground terminal…all depending on how fast you walked. Lilly lived on the other side of her so Sabrina didn't have to worry about passing her house and her or her parents seeing them.

"Time to be a dog again." Sirius said. When Sabrina's house got into sight. She nodded and Sirius turned into a dog. They walked up onto the porch and went inside. Sabrina kicked the show off her shoes before entering and Sirius made sure he didn't trail show into the house by somehow managing to shake the snow off his paws.

"We're back!!" Sabrina called. Her parents went past her. "And you're leaving…what's up?"

"Don't you remember…it's you're father's work Christmas party." Her mom said.

"Oh right…have fun." Sabrina said.

"If you hurry you can come with." Her mom said.

"Uh…" Sabrina looked at Sirius who was looking sad at the fact that she might leave him. "No…I'm gonna stay here with Snuffles…bring me back my present though."

"Will do." Her mom said, laughing. Sabrina closed the door, kicked off her shoes and put the bags down before taking off her jacket.

"Yay…parents gone!" Sirius said. Sabrina rolled her eyes when she noted he was human again. "So…wrapping presents?"

"Sure…just let me hide yours first." Sabrina said, taking one of the bags to her room then coming back a few seconds later. Sirius went to hide his for Sabrina. When he came back he found her in the den with wrapping paper, scissors and tape.

"Let me guess…doing it the muggle way?" Sirius asked, sitting on the floor next to her.

"Yep…it's easy." Sabrina said. She showed him how to do it and helped him on his first one. It wasn't a perfect job but it was good. The alternated wrapping presents and watching Scooby Doo on TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this chapter is a little long. I know I used a scene from "Save the last dance" but I love that scene and it's so funny. And by the way…they were in Diagon Alley.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ok I know I just updated but I wanna update again…I like this story and this is like the only one of my stories that I'm getting constant floods of ideas for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina's parents were out buying last minute snacks for the party so Sabrina had Sirius help her put up decorations.

"Not that I'm trying to…insult your house." Sirius said. Sabrina, who was standing on a chair to put up streamers, looked at him. Her hands were still up to hold the streamer in place and her shirt was showing off some stomach. "How you gonna fit all these people in the den?"

"Oh…" Sabrina said, grinning. "Open that sliding door." Sirius looked at the door and opened it. On the other side was a huge room practically twice the size of the den.

"Well…that explains how your house is so big on the outside but seemed small on the inside." Sirius said.

"Tape." Sabrina said, holding her hand down to Sirius. He ripped off a piece of tape and handed it to her. Sabrina taped the last bit of streamer to the wall. "Now all we gotta do is balloons."

"Yep…and you gotta get down off that chair." Sirius said. Sabrina jumped down but didn't land so gracefully and wound up falling over, bringing Sirius down with her. He landed under her and Sabrina looked down at him before laughing.

"Happy Christmas eve." She said before kissing him. Just as he started kissing back she pulled away and started getting the balloons up. They heard footsteps coming onto the porch and Sirius turned into a dog before the door opened to show her parents. Sabrina hurried and took the snacks from her parents then brought them into the kitchen.

"Hurry up and put them in bowls…Janine and Mark should be here soon." Sabrina's mom said. (FYI: Don't know Lilly's parents' real names so that's their names in this story.)

"Yeah yeah yeah…you guys did get all the presents wrapped right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Her dad said.

"OK well…you guys put the snacks in bowls…I gotta get changed…come on boy." Sabrina said, running up the stairs. Sirius barked and followed her. They went into her room and Sabrina closed the door.

"So what are you wearing?" Sirius asked quietly. "Oh…are you gonna wear that little red dress?"

"What little red dress?" Sabrina asked.

"You know…the one with the fur around the top and bottom and the see-through straps." Sirius said.

"Sirius…I got that two years ago…for a play." Sabrina said.

"You could probably still fit in it." Sirius said. Sabrina rolled her eyes and looked through her closet before finding the dress he meant.

"Turn around." She said. Sirius looked at her. "I'm so not letting you see me change." Sirius sighed and turned around. Sabrina kept her eyes on him while she changed out of her jeans and orange t-shirt and into the dress. It was a little tight but still fit well. "Uh…Sirius…"

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, not turning around.

"Can you help with the zipper…it's on the back." Sabrina said. Sirius turned around just as Sabrina turned around. She moved her hair so that it didn't get caught in the zipper. Sirius slowly did up the zipper. He took a few steps back and Sabrina turned around. "What do you think?" She did a full turn. The dress went just to above her knees and top of it, just above her chest. The straps only stood out because of them reflecting the light.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water but he couldn't say anything.

"Oh…forgot something." Sabrina said. She went back to her closet and looked through the bottom of it before pulling out red boots that matched the dress and went have way up her calves. Sabrina put them on and this time Sirius was able to speak.

"Oh bloody hell." He said. Sabrina looked at him. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." Sabrina said, going to her make-up table and adding light green eye shadow and red lipstick. She then kissed Sirius before hearing the doorbell ring. "Dog time." Sirius turned into a dog and they left Sabrina's room.

"Hey Sas!" Lilly said, meeting Sabrina half way up the stairs and hugging her.

"Happy Christmas Lil." Sabrina said.

"And this must be Snuffles." Lilly said, petting Sirius and scratching him behind the ear. He looked like he enjoyed the attention a lot. Sabrina laughed.

_If only she knew who you really were…Snuffles…she wouldn't be so friendly._ She thought before speaking. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Happy Christmas"

"Happy Christmas to you too dear." Mrs. Evans said.

"There are snacks in the kitchen." Sabrina said, taking the coats. She, Lilly and Sirius went up to Sabrina's room and Sabrina threw the coats on the couch. About 10 minutes later the rest of the guests were there and Molly was with them in Sabrina's room. The couch was covered with coats so Sabrina was lying on her bed with Sirius next to her and Lilly and Molly were on the floor.

"So…can he do tricks?" Molly asked.

"Sure." Sabrina said, smirking at Sirius. They got off the bed and Sabrina picked up a cheesie. Sirius sniffed it gingerly. "Snuffles…sit." Sirius sat. "Lie down." He lied down. "Shake paw." He sat up and shook Sabrina's hand. "Beg." He begged. "Play dead." Sirius fell over with a slight thud. The girls all laughed. "Here ya go." Sabrina threw the cheesie and Sirius caught it in his mouth and ate it.

"GIRLS!!" Sabrina's mom called up. "PRESENT TIME!!"

"COMING MOM!!" All three girls said. They all called each other's moms…mom. The moms didn't care. This was the same as every Christmas eve party: The girls spent the time in Sabrina's room while the adults mingled downstairs. It didn't change much after Molly became friends with them…all they did was add three more people to the list.

The girls and Sirius ran downstairs. It was Sabrina's job to hand out gifts so she did that. Gifts from everyone to everyone, instead of opening them on Christmas, they opened them around the ones that gave them the gifts so that they could give proper thanks.

Sabrina's Gifts: A dark blue dress from Molly, Make-up and a charm bracelet and 12 charms from Lilly, a book from Lilly's parents, a purple sweater from Molly's parents and lots of sweets from someone that works with her mother (She never quite figured out the name of this woman.)

Lilly's Presents: a dark red dress from Molly, Friendship bracelet material and instruction book from Sabrina, sweets from Sabrina's parents and a pink sweater from Molly's parents (see the pattern yet?).

Molly's Presents: A charm bracelet and 12 charms from Lilly, knitting stuff and an instruction book from Sabrina, a star pendant necklace from Sabrina's parents and a book from Lilly's parents.

"Thanks everyone." The girls chorused. After the adults opened their presents, the teens retreated to Sabrina's room.

A few minutes later all three girls were making bracelets for each other using the instructions from Lilly's new book. Sabrina and Molly had put on their charm bracelets from Lilly and found out that Lilly had one of her own and she was using them as friendship bracelets.

"I'm not surprised Sas is fast at this." Molly said. Sabrina was already on the bracelet she was making for herself. All three of the bracelets she made were red, gold and pink. The ones Lilly was making were red, gold and blue. The ones Molly was making were red, gold and purple.

"Not really…she always was the artsy one." Lilly said. "Damn…should have gotten her a sketchpad."

"Yeah well I wouldn't have used it but for doodles…I'd rather draw on myself." Sabrina said. None of them seemed to notice that Sirius was eating the snacks that they had for themselves. Only when Sabrina went to grab some chips and noticed the bowl was empty did she notice. "Damn it Si…Snuffles." Sirius barked and wagged his tail.

"We'll get more snacks if you finish our bracelets for us." Lilly offered.

"Ok." Sabrina said. Lilly and Molly took the bowls and left and Sabrina got to work on their bracelets since hers were done.

"Well…this is a fun night." Sirius said. Sabrina jumped.

"You can't turn into yourself." She hissed.

"Why not? Got at least a minute before they get back." Sirius said.

"Uh…because someone could hear you." Sabrina said.

"Fine." Sirius said. He looked upset before turning into a dog and curling up on his dog bed. Sabrina didn't mean to get him mad at her…she knew it was hard being an animal for a long time without many breaks. She gave him as many breaks as possible but tomorrow would be hard…he'd have to be a dog all day.

"Sirius…" Sabrina said, slightly whining. Sirius looked away from her and closed his eyes. Sabrina didn't know if he had fallen asleep or not but she didn't have time to think about it because Lilly and Molly had come back with bowls full of chips and sweets and also some drinks. Sabrina pretended nothing had really happened. They exchanged bracelets then Molly had to leave. Shortly after Lilly left.

About half an hour later Sabrina's mom came to her room.

"Good night honey." She said.

"Night mom…happy Christmas." Sabrina said, lying down on her bed under the covers. She had spent the last half hour thinking and she finally came up with an idea that could make Sirius happy again and not be mad at her.

"I don't want to hear you snooping around the gifts before 8 o'clock." Her mom said.

"Mom…that's like 8 hours away." Sabrina said. Her mom laughed then left. Sabrina waited a few minutes before throwing the covers off and hurrying over to Sirius. She shook him slightly and he growled. "Oh give it up…I know your not asleep." Sirius looked at her. "Come on…be human…I wanna show you something…pretty please?" Sabrina gave him the pouty look that she knew he could never resist.

"Fine." Sirius said after turning human. Sabrina smiled and hugged him. He grinned a bit.

"Come on." Sabrina said. She opened her window and climbed out onto the ledge before disappearing onto the roof. Sirius followed. Sabrina brushed some snow off the roof and sat down. Sirius sat next to her.

"What did you wanna show me?" He asked.

"Look up." Sabrina said, smiling. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Just do it." Sirius looked up and Sabrina's smile grew at the look of amazement in his eyes. "Not everything in the muggle world is as different as stuff in the magical world."

What Sabrina did next shocked Sirius. She moved to sit between his legs then leaned back against him before taking his hands and wrapping his arms around her.

"Not that I'm complaining Sabs…but what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Not really sure…but I'm comfy." Sabrina said. "Besides…just by the way…if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I will totally deny it then kill you…"

"Ok…" Sirius said, used to that threat by now.

"I don't know…I just really feel safe right now." Sabrina said, looking Where Sirius' hands were rested on her stomach and her hands were above him. "With your arms around me…I just have the feeling that everything will be ok and stuff." Sirius didn't say anything but he did pull Sabrina closer to him.

After a while they got cold and went back inside where Sabrina gave Sirius a kiss before getting under the covers. She felt Sirius, as a dog, jump on the bed next to her and lie down really close to her. She patted him a few times before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Good Christmas Eve chapter? Should I do Christmas in the next chapter or should I just skip right to when their going back to school?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ok…gonna go straight to when their going back to school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on mom…please." Sabrina whined. "He's allowed to be at the school with me."

"I don't know." Her mom said.

"Mom please…Snuffles wants to come with me don't you boy?" Sabrina turned to Sirius who barked, wagged his tail, sat next to Sabrina and whined as if the thought of her leaving him alone at the house was breaking his heart. "Besides…you and daddy don't have time to look after him like I did…please oh please oh please mommy."

"Alright…since you put it that way…now go back to packing or we're gonna be late." Her mom said.

"Ma…we still have an hour." Sabrina said but she and Sirius ran up the stairs and into her room. "That was close." She looked at Sirius who was himself and looking in a mirror. "What the…"

"Shh…" He said. "James…yo mate…answer your damn mirror."

"What do ya want?" Sabrina heard James' voice and looked over Sirius' shoulder to see James' face in the mirror.

"Holy shit." She said.

"Hey Sabs." James said.

"Mate…you bringing my trunk with ya right?" Sirius said.

"Obviously." James said. :Hey Sabs…thanks for broomstick kit."

"You're welcome." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina…do I hear boys in there?" her dad said through the door. Sabrina and Sirius stared at each other with wide eyes before Sabrina took the mirror from Sirius, he turned into a dog while she stuffed the mirror under her pillow just as her dad opened the door to find Sirius lying on the floor, watching Sabrina throw stuff into her trunk. "Put things away neatly dear."

"Right daddy." Sabrina said. "And there weren't any boys…I was practicing making my voice sound different."

"Alright." Her dad said, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on Sirius who turned his head to look at him. Sabrina bit her lip, wondering if her father somehow knew about Sirius. "Hurry up and finish." She sighed when her dad left the room. She waited until she heard his footsteps go down the stairs then pulled the mirror out from under her pillow only to see her own face in it.

"Close one." She muttered to Sirius. "I'll hold this ok?" He nodded and Sabrina put the mirror in her purse.

At the station Sabrina and Sirius were standing around waiting. They were talking about stuff then Sabrina finally brought up the one thing Sirius was wondering about.

"When our friends show up…we act the same way we did when we got off that train at the start of holidays." Sabrina said.

"Right." Sirius said, mentally pissed at her for…well…everything.

"I'm serious." Sabrina said. "I don't know what's going on and I really need some time to think about it." She hugged Sirius then kissed him lightly.

"Alright." Sirius said, all the anger vanishing. They moved apart from each other just as Lilly and Molly ran through the barrier. Sabrina walked over to them.

"Hey Sas…guess your mom didn't let you bring your dog huh?" Lilly said. Sabrina shook her head.

"Bummer." Molly said. They moved away from the barrier just as James and Peter came through it.

"Hey guys…I'll be right back…gotta thank the guys for the gifts." Sabrina said. "Lilly you owe Molly some money." Molly grinned as Sabrina hurried over to James, Peter and Sirius. "Hey James…thanks so much for the bracelet."

"You're welcome Sabs." James said.

"And Peter…thanks for the necklace." Sabrina said. She gave Peter a hug which left him blushing like crazy.

"Looking like a fool walking around with two carts." James said. Sirius took the cart with his trunk on it.

"Poor James…always worried about his image." Sabrina said.

"You know it." James said, glancing at Lilly.

"Oh…she likes the necklace." Sabrina said. "She's wearing it." James smirked. "Want me to play matchmaker and try to get her to go on a date with you to the next Hogsmeade trip?'

"Sure." James said.

"I shall try my best…I feel sorry for Remus…staying at school and all." Sabrina said.

"Hey Sas…come on…we're gonna get a compartment now!!' Lilly shouted.

"Coming!" Sabrina shouted back. She gave the guys one last look before turning and running back to her friends. Her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"So Sirius…anything happen between you and Sabs over the holidays?" James asked.

"Ye…no." Sirius said.

"Nothing happened?" James said, sounding shocked. "You were sleeping in her room and nothing happened?"

"Right." Sirius said.

"Wait…he was allowed in Sabrina's room?" Peter asked. "What was it like?"

"Lots of stuffed animals." Sirius said, glad to change the subject. "Pretty much a typical girl's room without everything being pink…"

"Summers…Lupin…my office…now." McGonagall said the next day. Sabrina and Remus were walking through the halls, talking about their holidays and thanking each other for the gifts when McGonagall found them. They followed her into her office and sat down at the same time.

"What's wrong Professor?" Sabrina asked after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Every head of house is calling their prefects to their offices to discuss this matter." McGonagall said.

"Which is…" Remus asked.

"There is a dance in February for valentine's day." McGonagall said.

"Sorta like a sweetheart dance?" Sabrina asked.

"Precisely." McGonagall said. "But we need you to ask everyone in your year if they would want that…you must report to me how many people agree with it."

"That all?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes…you may go." McGonagall said. Sabrina and Remus rose and left.

"So…you wanna do this?" Remus asked.

"Sure…why not." Sabrina said. "What bout you?"

"Don't see any harm in it…could be fun." Remus said.

"So there's two people in our house that want it." Sabrina said. "Who would you ask?"

"Umm…" Remus said. "I was thinking…maybe…about asking Meagan."

"Meagan?" Sabrina asked. "You mean Meagan as in the innocent little angel of Gryffindor…the fourth year Meagan?"

"Yeah." Remus said.

"Cool." Sabrina said. "You two would be so cute together…I can do the matchmaker thing I'm so good at and try to get her to go with you."

"Thanks." Remus said. "Who would you go with?"

"I don't know." Sabrina lied. "All depends on who asks…but seriously…if Snape or Malfoy ask I am so gonna puke."

"But they like you sooo much." Remus teased.

"Shut up." Sabrina said with a horrified look on her face.

"I pity you." Remus said. Sabrina smacked him, hard, in the arm.

"I said shut up…don't make me curse you." She said.

"Ok change of subject." Remus said. "Sirius find out what animal you are yet?"

"You find out about him spending the holidays with me?" Sabrina asked. Remus nodded. "Figures…he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Only us Marauders know." Remus said. "Don't worry. We're the only ones who can figure out how that worked out…after what James said about your father."

"Yeah…my father scared him…it was funny." Sabrina said, smiling. They returned to the common to find almost everyone in Gryffindor there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gonna stop there. Review if you wanna find out what happens next.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

You guys gotta post to every chapter…not every other chapter.

* * *

"Ok I can understand the prefects asking everyone in their houses….but how did we wind up planning and decorating for this stupid dance." Sabrina complained.

"Well look on the bright side…it's easier decorating now then it was for you're Christmas party…least you can use magic." Remus said.

"Oh yeah." Sabrina said. All eight of the prefects plus the head boy and girl were in the great hall. They got excused from classes to put up decorations for the dance.

"So…did he ask you?" Remus asked.

"If you're talking bout Sirius…no." Sabrina said. "Haven't talked to him for a while actually."

"Actually…now that I think about it…he hasn't really mentioned you since about a week after you guys got back from holidays." Remus said.

"Really?" Sabrina said, failing to sound like it didn't bother her as much as it really did.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Remus said. "I'm pretty sure nine people with magical powers can finish up the decorating." Sabrina looked around.

"You sure bout that?" She said. Remus looked around and noticed some of the other prefects messing around with the tinsel. "I'll ask him afterwards…we're almost done anyways."

Sirius sat very lazy like in a chair next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room. He was slouched down, his right foot on his left knee and his hands in between his legs.

"She said yes." James said, coming over with Peter. "I can't belief it."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking away from the fire and at his friends.

"Lilly…she said yes to going to the dance with me." James said.

"Is she feeling alright?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I asked." Peter said. "She just laughed and nodded then said she'd meet James here when it was time to go to the great hall."

"Well…what do ya know." Sirius said.

"What bout you Padfoot?" James asked.

"What bout me?" Sirius said, looking back at the fire.

"You going tonight?" James asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Why not?" Peter asked. "Even I'm going. Sabs set me up with Chantal."

"Because." Sirius said.

"No one wanna go with you?" James asked. "That's hard to believe since a lot of the girls in this school like ya."

"So? I just don't wanna go…lay off Prongs." Sirius said.

"What happened?" James asked. "You and Sabs were pretty nicey nice but you two haven't talked or even talked about each other for a few weeks now."

"I said lay off." Sirius said, getting up and leaving.

Sabrina and Remus left the great hall laughing. Sabrina caught sight of Sirius leaving the castle.

"Hey Remus…I'll see ya later ok." She said. Remus looked a little confused but nodded and headed up to the common room. Sabrina ran outside and saw Sirius sitting alone near the edge of the forest. He didn't see her and, since it was dark, she turned into the leopard and crept up on Sirius. He jumped when he first saw her and she tackled him before turning back into herself.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well…right now…" Sabrina said. "I'm up…if you look at things from your point of view." She looked down at Sirius before sitting up. "Remus said you haven't talked about me for a while now."

"And…" Sirius said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I wanna know what gives." Sabrina said. "We haven't even talked to each other."

"Just thought you didn't want us to seem to nice to each other." Sirius said coldly. Sabrina suddenly understood.

"Well…" She said. "Maybe I shouldn't have turned down those 5 guys that asked me just because I was wondering…actually…to say things truthfully…I was hoping you'd ask me…but I guess not." Sabrina stood up and left.

"Oh…fuck." Sirius said, getting up and following behind slowly.

Lilly sat on Sabrina's bed while Sabrina was kneeling behind her to do her hair.

"I can't believe you said yes to James." Sabrina said.

"I know…neither do I." Lilly said. "But he promised to behave."

"I told you to give him a chance." Sabrina said. She finished off Lilly's hair then sat next to her.

"Ok you're turn." Lilly said.

"I told you I'm not going." Sabrina said.

"Oh yes you are." Lilly said. She kneeled behind Sabrina and put her hair in a French braid. "Besides…you're parents got you those really beautiful dress robes…I so want to see you in them."

"Fine…I never win in argues with you anyways so why am I even bothering." Sabrina said. She changed and the girls did their make-up and went down to the common room to meet James.

"Just go mate." James said. "There are gonna be tons of girls there who would die to dance with you."

"Is there anyway I'm gonna win this argument?" Sirius asked.

"Nope…get changed…I'll see you there." James said, leaving the dorm. He saw Lilly and Sabrina standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." Lilly said.

"Hi…am I going with both of you?" James asked. "Cause that would make me happy." Lilly and Sabrina both laughed.

"Looks like." Sabrina said.

"Well then…let's get going." James said, holding out his arms. Lilly took his right one and Sabrina took his left. They walked down to the great hall talking and laughing.

They sat with Remus, Meagan, Peter and Chantal. Lilly and James danced a lot but Sabrina got to dance with all three guys at one point of time. After a while the guys went to get food, leaving the four girls alone to talk and…well…be girls.

"I thought for sure you'd be here with Sirius." Meagan said. She had dark hair that had purple streaks in it. She and Chantal were sisters so they had the same hair colour cept Chantal had blue streaks.

"Yeah…me too…didn't he ask you?" Chantal asked.

"Nope." Sabrina said. She didn't mind being with the girls but the fact that she was just there because Lilly made her made things just a little more awkward.

"Hey…there he is." Meagan said. Everyone looked where she was pointing. There was Sirius, leaning against a wall with at least five girls surrounding him. He looked really bored and his eyes were scanning the crowd. "I think someone should save him." There was no doubt who Meagan had in mind.

"Fine." Sabrina said, getting up and walking over to Sirius and the girls. "Excuse me girls…gotta borrow Mr. Black for a while." She ignored them and pulled Sirius away from the girls.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Sabrina said, glancing at the girls. "Uh…I think we have an audience."

"Wanna dance then?" Sirius asked. Sabrina looked at him then nodded. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor when a slow song suddenly came on.

"I don't get it…why aren't those two together?" Meagan asked as they all (her, Chantal, Lilly, James, Remus and Peter) watched Sabrina and Sirius dance.

"They are." James said.

"I mean like all the time…yeah their together right now but…I don't know." Meagan said.

"Yeah…their so good together." Chantal said. "Why aren't they dating?"

"Could be the fact that Sabrina never really liked Sirius." Lilly said. "After all…he is an obnoxious playboy."

"Hey!" James said.

"I was talking about Sirius." Lilly said.

"I know but he's my best friend." James said. "Ok…enough talking about Padfoot and Sabs." He grabbed Lilly and pulled her to the dance floor. She didn't object which everyone saw as a good sign.

"We gonna be able to talk?" Sirius said.

"About what?" Sabrina asked.

"About what happened…outside." Sirius said.

"It's nothing ok…" Sabrina said, stopping all movement.

"You said you wanted me to ask you and you pretty much said that you would have said yes." Sirius said. "But there was also when we got back from holidays…you saying that we were supposed to go back to the way we were before leaving the school." He let his hands drop from where they were on Sabrina's waist.

"Yeah…but I didn't mean for like…the whole time…just for a while…or…something." Sabrina said, looking really confused. "Look…I'm only here because Lilly told me to come…and you're only here because James told you to come…Lilly didn't say anything about how long I'm supposed to stay." With that, Sabrina walked around Sirius, weaved her way through the crowd and headed up the marble staircase. Sirius would have gone after her but practically instantly, the same girls that were surrounding him before, surrounded him now.

"Ok…give it up Sas." Molly said. "It's been two weeks since that damned dance. Now every time you see Sirius you try to get away. What gives?"

"Yeah…you guys were so…nice…and stuff for a while." Lilly said.

"Yeah…then he had to ruin it all." Sabrina said. Lilly sighed. She hated seeing Sabrina like this…and she had known her…forever practically. They heard a tapping on the window behind them and Sabrina turned ad saw her owl there. She opened the window and the owl fluttered inside and landed on her knee.

"Uh oh." Lilly said. They all knew what the letter would mean. Sabrina took the letter off the owl's leg.

"Go back to the owlery girl." She said. Her owl ruffled its feathers and took flight out the window. Sabrina opened the letter, her eyes scanned it before she quickly handed it to Lilly. Before Lilly could read it, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all entered the common room.

"Hey." James said, giving Lilly a kiss on the cheek. Sabrina was looking at her hands; her hair fell over her shoulders, blocking her face from view. Lilly guessed she was crying, seeing as how Sabrina always made sure her hair hid her face when she did cry. "What's the letter?" James' voice brought Lilly back to reading the letter.

"A letter from Sas' parents." Molly said.

"What's it say?" Remus asked. They had all heard about Sabrina's grandmother being sick.

"Uh…" Lilly scanned the page quickly and her jaw dropped. "Her grandmother…she died…last night."

"Bloody hell." James said. They all jumped slightly when Sabrina suddenly stood up. Lilly's suspicions were conformed when she saw that Sabrina's cheeks were wet and her eyes were red. Sabrina went up to her dorm.

"Someone should talk to her." Molly said.

"One of you two." Peter said. "We can't go up there."

"Bullshit." Lilly said. "You guys always manage it." Everyone's heads turned to look at Sirius.

"What? I'm not going up there." Sirius said.

"It's least likely she'll throw something at you then at one of us." Lilly said. "Besides…me and Molly don't wanna go upstairs yet."

"Yeah…that and you're the only one that would actually bounce back or dodge if she throws something at you." Molly said.

"Gee…thanks." Sirius said. He sighed. "Fine…I'll bloody well go up there." He slowly stood up and actually made it up the stairs to Sabrina, Lilly and Molly's dorm. "Sabs?" He saw her lying on her stomach on her bed. Sirius slowly walked over to her and sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. He noticed Sabrina was looking in a photo album, most pictures of her with an elder woman that Sirius guessed was the recently deceased grandmother.

"Why do people have to die?" Sabrina muttered.

"Not sure, pet." Sirius said, rubbing her back slightly. He wasn't sure what to do since he didn't really know how to comfort people. Sabrina sat up and Sirius looked at her before putting his arms around her and hugging her. He just really rubbed her back and rocked a little bit while Sabrina just cried. "Shhh…Sabs…uh…it'll…be ok…I think."

"They want me to come home for a week." Sabrina said when she calmed down a bit. "Which will mean we're gonna have to figure out how to get you to come too."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"You're Snuffles remember." Sabrina said. "I go home without you and they'll get suspicious."

"Oh right." Sirius said. "Well…Easter holidays are coming soon…maybe we can go then." Sirius took sudden notice to exactly how close Sabrina was to him. He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina said.

"Uh…for what?" Sirius asked.

"For…I don't know…whatever." Sabrina said.

"You feeling alright?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius…I'm upset…the closest person to me has just died…totally in need of comfort here." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…" Sirius said. "And comfort is probably gonna turn into kissing…which would turn into something else since it's us…and I really don't want you waking up and regretting…whatever it is that we did."

"Why are you so smart?" Sabrina asked. Sirius stared at her. "Ok fine…you made you're point…I'll write mum and dad tomorrow and tell them we'll come home for Easter holidays."

"Alright…now you…" Sirius said, moving the photo album and lying Sabrina down. "Get some sleep."

"Not tired." Sabrina said, sitting up.

"Doesn't matter…sleep." Spike said.

"I don't want to." Sabrina said, shaking her head. Sirius grabbed her head to hold it still.

"Listen Sabs…you've been through some rough times right now." He said. "What you need is rest."

"Are you gonna stay with me?" Sabrina asked.

"I would…but Evans and Logan might not like the fact that I'm in here all night." Sirius said. Sabrina frowned, slightly mad at her friends. "I tell you what…if you can't sleep…just come on over to my dorm alright? The other guy there transferred schools after the holidays so it's just me, James, Peter and Remus. They wouldn't mind if you were there."

"Are you sure?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah…and if they do mind…don't worry." Sirius said, pushing Sabrina's hair behind her ear and dropping one hand. "Just come over if you need to."

"Wouldn't you be mad if I woke you up?" Sabrina asked.

"If it's you? Nah." Sirius said. He kissed Sabrina's forehead. "Try getting some sleep Sabs alright?" Sabrina nodded. She lied down and Sirius left the dorm as Lilly and Molly came up.

Sirius and the other guys went to bed. The all fell asleep before Sirius did. He felt like he was asleep for…probably…20 minutes. He heard footsteps coming towards his bed. He opened his eyes when he heard Sabrina's voice. He pulled back the canopy around his bed and walked over to where Sabrina was standing.

"What's wrong Sabs?" Sirius asked.

"I…couldn't sleep." Sabrina said. Sirius was suddenly reminded of a little kid, having trouble sleeping and winding up sleeping with their parents.

"Wanna try sleeping here?" Sirius asked. Sabrina looked up at him. "Or not…we could go down to the common room."

"Here's good." Sabrina said. Sirius led her over to his bed and Sabrina sat down on it. Sirius sat next to her.

"So why can't you sleep?" He asked.

"All I could see was my grandma." Sabrina said. "Have you ever had one of those dreams where things are like so happy but yet so sad?"

"UH…don't think so." Sirius said.

"Their weird…you're lucky." Sabrina said. They wound up lying down and falling asleep. They got woken up by James and Remus.

"Awww look at them." James said in a high pitch girlie voice. "They are sooo cute."

"Shut up Prongs." Sabrina and Sirius said at the same time. Sirius threw his extra pillow at James and hit him in the face with it.

"Oh relax you two." Remus said. "Ho you feeling Sabs?"

"Dunno." Sabrina said, yawning. "Still tired…need sleep….go away."

"She can't say more then two words." James said.

"Go away now." Sabrina said. She fell back asleep pretty quickly.

"Want us to bring you food?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah…seeing as how I'm not going anywhere." Sirius said, looking down at Sabrina who was half way on his chest. He didn't mind it really. He had his arm over her shoulders. James and Remus left. Sirius wound up falling back asleep again.

* * *

Nice little tender ending to this chapter. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Here's chapter ten. And thanks for noticing my spelling error…kinda doesn't help that I'm writing a Buffy fic and this fic at the same time.

* * *

"Oh wake up you lazy ass!" Sabrina said, throwing a slipper at Sirius. Sirius fell off the bed and growled at her. "Quit with the growling." Sirius tilted his head. "Mom and dad have gone out…they won't be back for like 7 or 8 hours."

"Oh." Sirius said, turning into himself. He stood up. "So…how you feeling?"

"A little tired." Sabrina said.

"I bet…heard you moaning and talking in your sleep…you were rolling around as well." Sirius said. "Just like you have been for the last….oh…I don't know really…ever since your grandma died."

"Shows how smart I am huh…sleeping in the same room and bed as you the whole time." Sabrina said. She sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry bout it." Sirius said. "I'm used to it by now." Sabrina groaned and put her hand on her head. "You ok?" Sabrina nodded but wound up fainting. Sirius quickly grabbed her and brought her to the bed. After the first half hour he didn't know what to do and decided the best thing to do was to call Lilly who was home for the holidays as well. Sirius picked up the phone and looked at it. "Ok…note to self…get Sabs to teach me how to use one of these things." He put the phone back on the cradle and 10 seconds later it rang. Sirius picked it up.

"Hey." Lilly's voice came through it.

"Uh…hi." Sirius said.

"Sirius? Why are you at Sabrina's house?" Lilly asked.

"Long story but umm…she's unconscious right now. She fainted." Sirius said, still trying to figure out exactly how the phone works.

"I'll be over in a few." Lilly said. "Put the phone down where you picked it up from…right now." Sirius put the phone down on the cradle again and sat on the bed next to Sabrina.

"What are we gonna do with you Sabs." Sirius muttered. Lilly was over in 4 minutes. She didn't knock, just came in and yelled and Sirius told her where they were.

"Poor Sas." Lilly said, sitting on the other side of the bed. "She's under way too much stress." She looked around. Sirius avoided looking at her. "Hey…where's Snuffles?"

"Oh…uh…her parents took him." Sirius said.

"Uh huh…." Lilly said. She went into the bathroom and got a cloth damp then came back and put it on Sabrina's forehead. They waited for a while until Sabrina woke up. "Hey hun..."

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asked, looking from Lilly to Sirius.

"Sirius gave me a call and told me you passed out." Lilly said. "My question is why is he here?"

"Uh…" Sabrina said. "That's a good question…Sirius…why don't you answer that while I go to the bathroom." Sabrina got up quickly and went to her bathroom, locking the door. Lilly looked at Sirius.

"Well…you see…" Sirius said.

"You know what…don't bother…cause I'm pretty sure whatever you say is gonna be a lie." Lilly said. Sirius sighed. The phone rang and Lilly picked it up. "Hello? Hi mom…yeah she just woke up now she's in the bathroom probably being sick. Yeah ok…I'll be home soon…bye." Lilly hung up and looked at Sirius. "Sas really has to teach you about how phones work."

"Yeah I know." Sirius said. Sabrina came out of the bathroom a little bit later. Lilly left soon after and Sabrina and Sirius went downstairs and got something to drink. They watched some TV and Sabrina tried explaining how phones worked. When they heard the front door open Sabrina's eyes grew wide but Sirius was quicker then her and had already turned into a dog.

"How was your day dear?" Sabrina's mom asked, coming down the stairs.

"Fine." Sabrina said.

"No problems?" Her dad asked, following down the stairs. Sabrina shook her head. "Good…why don't you take Snuffles there for a walk?"

"Uh…sure." Sabrina said. She got up and put her shoes on She slipped the collar around Sirius' head and attached the leash before leaving.

As soon as they got around the corner Sabrina took the collar off and Sirius turned back to himself.

"Well…what do you wanna do?" Sirius asked, looking at Sabrina who shrugged. "Shrugging not an answer."

"Uh…" Sabrina looked around. "Hmm…what do you do in an open field at night…" She looked at Sirius and a wicked smirk formed.

"Uh oh…what's that look for?" Sirius asked.

"Oh just…thinking." Sabrina said. "You ever heard of the game called tag?"

"Isn't that when there's someone who's it and they go around touching people and whoever they touch becomes it and there's only one it person?" Sirius asked.

"Yep." Sabrina said. Sirius nodded. "Well then…as long as you know…" She hit Sirius in the arm. "Tag…you're it." Sirius watched as she ran then he quickly ran after her. She was obviously faster then him…as a human. Sabrina didn't put down any rules so Sirius turned into a dog and caught up to her, spun around in front of her and tackled her. He turned human again before he could hurt her.

"Hey…that was cheating." Sabrina said. She rolled them down a hill and wound up on to of Sirius. "This is better."

"I'm not complaining." Sirius said. Sabrina smiled. It was the first time since they found out that her grandmother died that he had seen her smile. "You really need more happy things in your life…I love seeing you smile." Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him before bursting into a fit of laughs. Sirius just laughed because she was laughing.

About half an hour later they were lying side by side looking up at the stars.

"This is ridiculous…we've been in astronomy class for like 5 years and we still can't identify the constellations." Sabrina said.

"Not true…there's the big dipper…and the little dipper…and…the umm…thing." Sirius said. Sabrina laughed. Sirius pulled her closer to him and Sabrina didn't object. "We should be getting home." Sirius started getting up but Sabrina pulled him back down. "Or we could stay here and…look at the sky…" Sabrina propped herself up on her elbows and stared down at Sirius. "What??"

"I don't wanna go home." Sabrina said, resting her chin on Sirius' chest. He looked down at her the best he could. "I wanna stay here." Sirius looked like he was about to say something Sabrina didn't let him…she quickly kissed him. Sirius wasn't sure what to do…all he knew was that somehow he wound up kissing her back. He rolled Sabrina onto her back, moving above her, never breaking the kiss.

His hands seemed to control themselves and soon they were slowly slipping under Sabrina's shirt. However…when she started pulling his shirt out from being tucked into his jeans he stopped kissing her and looked down at her.

"Sabs…we can't do this." Sirius said. They were both breathing heavily.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because…you're still upset…this is practically like taking advantage of you." Sirius said. "I care about you too much to do that." Sabrina pushed him off her and stood up. "Oh don't bloody act like that." Sirius stood up.

"Act like what?" Sabrina asked, crossing her arms.

"You know what." Sirius said. "Like you're pissed off with me just because…"

"I'm not…" Sabrina said. "Really I'm not…I'm just surprised…"

"Surprised?" Sirius said. Now he was surprised.

"Yeah…I mean…you're one of those guys that have liked me since first year." Sabrina said. "Any other guy would have very willingly gone along with this…but not you."

"Yeah…like I said…I care about you too much." Sirius said.

"Yeah…I know." Sabrina said. She looked at her watch. "We really should be getting back."

"Yeah." Sirius said. They walked together until they go to the corner, then Sirius turned into a dog and Sabrina reattached the leash and they walked the rest of the way to her house like that.

----------

On the train ride back to the castle, Sabrina, Lilly, Sirius and Peter all shared a compartment. It was quite obvious to Lilly and Peter that Sabrina and Sirius probably wouldn't have noticed if they left…at least…not at first. Sabrina fell asleep soon after they left the station and she was leaning against Sirius who had his arm over her shoulders.

"So…obviously you two had a fun vacation." Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean that when we left the school…Sas wasn't really all nicey nice with you." Lilly said. "Then you wind up being at her place…in her room…and on her bed while she's unconscious and when she wakes up she doesn't yell at you…and now this."

"Well…feelings change." Sirius said, shrugging. Sabrina groaned and everyone looked at her but she just moved closer to Sirius.

"Obviously." Lilly said. "Well…James will be happy…for a while now he's been thinking of ways to get you two together…like this…like a couple sorta."

"I don't think we're that…far…or close." Sirius said. Sabrina didn't wake up until they woke her up about half an hour before reaching the castle.

At the school the fifth years were in a flurry with studies for the O.W.Ls that would happen in a few weeks. No couples really had time for each other over the study times. All any couple had time to do together was study.

Sabrina and Sirius had no clue where they stood together and didn't have the time to talk to each other about it.

During a particularly long charms class, Sabrina was nearly asleep when she saw a note land in front of her. Pretty sure she knew who it was from she opened and saw that she was right.

_**Hey Sabs,**_

_**Didn't call ya Brighteyes this time…well I did just now but…ok never mind that. I think we need to talk, don't you? Can you meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 11? I can borrow James' invisibility cloak and since you have your own then you can use yours. Will you come?**_

_**Sirius**_

Sabrina quickly took out a piece of parchment and wrote down one word before sending it to Sirius.

_**Ok**_

* * *

I know it's sorta short…I think. But I just wanted to leave it there. I want a lot of reviews for this or no new posts. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ok here you go so you don't have to wait impatiently anymore (shakes her head at wickedly-witchy.)

* * *

"Yeah…I'm tired…night Lilly…night James." Sabrina said, breaking away from the little study group and going up to her dorm. She hadn't seen Sirius since he came in after dinner, went to his dorm, came out and left the common room.

Sabrina dug through her trunk until she found her invisibility cloak. She found it and pulled it out before hiding herself under it. She was glad the common room was nearly empty so that there was less chance of stepping on someone's foot.

Before she could think of how to get out of the common room, the portrait hole swung open and Sabrina climbed out and saw Remus there.

"You guys think of everything don't you?" She whispered.

"Yep…now go." Remus said, climbing through the portrait hole. Sabrina headed to the astronomy tower.

Sirius sat against the low wall that was the only thing that kept him from falling out of the tower. He had been there for at least 20 minutes but to him it seemed longer…much, much longer. The door opened but Sirius didn't see anyone come in.

"Exactly how long have you been waiting Mr. Black?" Sabrina said, pulling off her cloak. Sirius stood up and walked over to her. Sabrina tilted her head. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Us." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you want there to be an us?" Sabrina asked.

"Well…yeah." Sirius said. "What bout you?"

"I…I don't know." Sabrina said. "I want us to be together…really…I do…but…you know…the whole grandma thing…still hurts."

"I know." Sirius said. "Hogsmeade?"

"Sure…that's two days from now right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Sirius said, grinning. Sabrina laughed. "Now…umm…Moony took James' cloak back with him so he wouldn't get in trouble…" Sabrina laughed again and Sirius just smiled.

"Come on Dumbass." Sabrina said. Sirius put his arm around her waist and they both pulled the cloak over top of the both of them before leaving the tower together.

Defense Against the Dark Arts…not exactly one of Sabrina's favourite subjects…at least she remembered everything that was involved for the written part of the exam. Sabrina sat next to Lilly, three seats to the right of Sirius. She was quite sure he was looking at her a lot. When she finished her exam she looked over at Sirius who smirked at her. Sabrina had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing. She noticed the girl behind Sirius was looking at him with a lot of interest. Sabrina frowned and did all she could to keep herself from hexing that girl.

"Time's up." Professor Flitwick said. Sabrina shook her head and looked at him. He summoned the papers to him but they all hit him at once and he toppled over. Sabrina giggled and watched Molly and four others rush forward.

"Come on Sas…let's get out of here." Lilly said. Sabrina nodded and followed her best friend out of the great hall.

She heard James ask Remus something about one of the questions that had to do with werewolves. Sabrina laughed.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing…just thinking of something funny." Sabrina said. She and Lilly sat down near the lake. Soon Molly joined them and some girls from Ravenclaw as well. They were there for all of 10 minutes before Sabrina heard curses being said and she and Lilly turned and saw James and Sirius making Snape hang upside down.

"Oh no…not again." Sabrina muttered. She and Lilly stood up and walked to the other side of the Lake. "SIRIUS BLACK!!" Sirius and James both jumped and spun around quickly.

"Put him down." Lilly said. James quickly made Snape fall. Sabrina suppressed a laugh. "What is the matter with you two?"

"Well…Sirius said he was bored so…" James started but stopped when Sirius hit him in the head. Sabrina rolled her eyes. Lilly frowned and glared at James.

"I don't believe you two." Sabrina said. It was then she noticed Snape getting up and raising his wand at Sirius. She was quicker…she took out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" (FYI: If I spelt it wrong I am very sorry.) Everyone turned to look at Snape whose arms snapped to his sides and his legs got stuck together. "Foul little cockroach…pulling a wand when your opponents back is turned."

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"Oh don't you start." Lilly said. "You're just as bad…both of you." She said the counter curse and Snape got to his feet.

"I don't need your help you filthy mudblood." Snape said.

"Well I won't bother in future." Lilly said. She turned and stormed off.

"Lil!" Sabrina gave Sirius one last look before chasing after her friend.

"Great…now their mad at us." James said.

"Well that's just…" Sirius said. He sighed. "Right then…" he looked at Snape. "You're not worth our time. Get out of here before I change my mind." Snape gave him a look before slowly leaving. "Great…just great…now we gotta figure out how to get the girls to not be mad at us."

"You'll have an easier time figuring out how to stop a rampaging hippogriff." James said. They sighed and rejoined Remus and Peter under the tree.

"How could they…god…they knew we were right there." Sabrina said. She threw herself onto her bed. "Just when I finally started thinking that I could actually be happy with Sirius…he goes and does an asshole thing like that."

"Yeah…how do you think I feel?" Lilly said. "Been dating James for longer then you have Sirius."

"Good point." Sabrina said. She sighed. "They better come up with a good way to win us back…like jewelry." Lilly laughed.

It was now near the end of the year…about two weeks until the end of the school year and the girls still weren't talking to the guys…well…they weren't talking to James and Sirius but they were practically talking non stop to Remus and Peter…who didn't mind at all. They found it rather funny…the looks James and Sirius gave them. James was more upset about this then Sirius was because he knew that Sirius would get to talk to Sabrina over the summer.

"If you don't patch things up before the end of the term…you have all summer." James said. "Where I have to wait all summer."

"Nothing to say to that cept it's true." Sirius said. He scratched his head and looked over to where Lilly and Sabrina where clapping. He watched as their hands went faster and faster until Sabrina accidentally hit Lilly in the chest and they both started laughing.

"Those two are weird though…do you have any idea why we've liked them for so long?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"No clue." Sirius said, shaking his head but still watching the girls. "Bloody hell. Their torturing us."

"They've been torturing us since we first met them, mate…they ain't gonna stop now." James said.

"I know." Sirius said. He sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." James said. He watched Sirius go up to their dorm. He noticed Lilly and Sabrina watch him as well. Lilly whispered to Sabrina who raised an eyebrow but nodded and went up to her dorm.

"Bloody women." Sirius muttered.

"Now…is that anyway to talk about us?" Sirius turned around so quickly he could have given himself whiplash.

"Sabs?" He looked around.

"In the flesh…but umm…just a sec." Sabrina pulled off her cloak and she became visible.

"This isn't a dream right?" Sirius asked. "Cause I've been having a lot of these lately." Sabrina smiled and shook her head.

"Me and Lilly agreed that you and James were on time out long enough." She said. Sirius tilted his head. "Means we're not mad at you guys anymore…we came to the conclusion that you guys hate Snape enough to not let him go if he curses you…but…if you start the cursing then we'll be pissed at you guys for a long time…understood? Lilly is giving James the same speech."

"Understood." Sirius said, grinning.

"Good…get some sleep…see you tomorrow." Sabrina said. With that she left the dorm.

* * *

Yeah…I think my chapters are getting shorter…but I'm just A) too lazy, B) too tired, and C) can't think of much else to put into this story. So if you have ANY ideas please tell me…all I know is that sometime over the summer Sabrina and Sirius are gonna be…intimate…lol…I like that word. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Reviews nicey nice. Me likey reviews. Me wants lots for this one. I just realised that this is the longest lasting story out of all the stories I have...so far.

* * *

Not even a day later, the two favourite couples of Gryffindor (tee hee) were back to the way they were before the Snape incident. 

"YES!! NO MORE O.W.LS!!" Sirius and James yelled as they jumped out of the school onto the grounds. Lilly and Sabrina followed, smiling. The guys grabbed their girlfriends round their waists and lifted them up before spinning them.

"Ok ok Sirius…getting dizzy." Sabrina said after a while. The guys put the girls down. "Thanks."

"So…what do we do now?" Lilly asked.

"Relax." James said, sitting down under a tree and pulling Lilly down with him. Sirius did the same but Sabrina didn't need to be pulled. She sat down between his legs as soon as Sirius sat down.

"You feeling any better?" Sirius asked, rubbing Sabrina's stomach a bit.

"Yeah…I think it was nervousness that made me sick." Sabrina said, leaning back against her boyfriend and closing her eyes.

"That's good." Lilly said. "When you're sick…it's just ridiculous." Sabrina tried to hit Lilly but couldn't reach so she settled with glaring at her.

"What are Lucius and Serverus up to?" James asked. Everyone looked where James was looking and saw Lucius and Serverus standing near the whomping willow but just out of reach of its branches.

"Maybe they know about…" Sirius started but Sabrina elbowed him and he stopped talking. They watched as Lucius shook his head and walked away.

"Full moon tonight." Sabrina whispered to Sirius. Sirius nodded.

"Watch it!" Peter whispered.

"Sorry." James said.

"Will you two shut up…I know people can't see us but they sure as hell can hear us." Sabrina hissed. James and Peter were under James' invisibility cloak and Sabrina and Sirius were under Sabrina's. It was night time and they were out to see Remus. This was Sabrina's second time…first time with the boys though. "Something doesn't seem right." Sirius looked at her and put his arm around her waist protectively. Sabrina felt slightly better.

When they got to the tree, the moon was covered by the clouds. As they neared the tree however they saw someone there that they all knew shouldn't be there.

"Snape." James muttered.

"Shit." Sabrina muttered. They watched as Snape picked up a stick and started to try and prod a knot at the base of the tree. Sabrina was the first and only one that noticed the eyes. Without thinking she ran out from under the cloak, ignoring the guys' yells and ran straight to Snape. When she got there, Remus was half way out of the hole and Snape suddenly saw him. Sabrina grabbed Snape and quickly threw him away from the tree just as Remus, in full werewolf mode now, came out of the tunnel and slowly advanced on Sabrina.

"Sabs!" Sirius yelled. "Get your ass out of there!!"

"Remus." Sabrina said, ignoring Sirius. "Fight it." Remus was right in front of her now. He snarled at her. "Remus it's me…Sabs…I'm your friend." Remus was still for a moment but then he tried hitting Sabrina. She ducked and turned into a leopard. Remus was heading towards Snape now. Sabrina growled and ran after him, jumping on his back and drawing his attention away from Snape.

"That would be so cool if that wasn't Sabs." James said. The guys pulled the cloaks off. James shoved them both in his bag. They all stood as if frozen and watched as Sabrina got Remus away from Snape. James ran forward and dragged a now unconscious Snape back over to Peter and Sirius.

Sabrina had Remus now almost back to the tunnel. She managed to get the tree frozen and was backing Remus to the base of the tree when things went bad. Remus snarled and jumped at Sabrina who wasn't expecting it and got knocked over. She was up again soon and grabbed Remus around the neck with her mouth. He did the same and soon they were scratching at each other. Sirius managed to get the feeling back in his legs and turned into the dog before running forward and getting Remus off Sabrina…a task which was harder then he thought.

James had to help Sirius out while Peter made sure Snape stayed unconscious. When they finally managed to get Remus off Sabrina and back down the tunnel Sabrina was pretty scratched up. She turned human before going unconscious. Most of her body was cut up…even her clothes were ripped. There were blood stains pretty much all over and there was a nasty looking cut above her eye.

"Broken wrist…cuts everywhere…sprained ankle!!" Madam Pomfrey nearly shouted but managed to whisper loudly. James, Sirius and Peter stood looking sheepish. "I highly doubt it that all that was from falling down the stairs…even the marble staircase wouldn't give that much damage."

"Poppy…that will do." Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing at that moment. "These boys have just had one of their dearest friends greatly injured. There is no need to yell at them."

"Yeah there is." James muttered quietly so only Sirius and Peter heard him. "We could have stopped him."

"You three may return to your dormitory." Dumbledore said. "You may visit Miss Summers no earlier then 7 in the morning."

"We can't stay with her?" Sirius asked.

"No…I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said. Sirius, James and Peter all turned and left slowly.

"I'm gonna kill Remus." Sirius muttered.

"He didn't mean it Sirius." James said. "The wolf had taken control of him."

"Besides…if Sabs hadn't rushed over to save Snape…she never would have gotten hurt." Peter said.

"Yeah…I know." Sirius said, sighing. "God she can be so…I really wish she cared about herself as much as others."

"Don't we all." James said. They got to the fat lady's portrait only to find her not there. "Oh hell no…come on." They were about to turn around when the portrait swung open.

"Where have you guys been?" Lilly asked. The guys turned around and hurried into the common room.

"Long story." Sirius said. They told her the same story they told madam Pomfrey and Lilly didn't believe it anymore then she did so the guys just gave up and told her the whole truth.

"Oh you will be in so much trouble if someone finds out about you guys." Lilly said.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Peter asked.

"Course not but still…be careful." Lilly said. "That certainly would explain how Sirius was at Sas' house over the holidays…him being her dog and all." They all went to bed shortly after.

The next morning they were the first ones up and were in the common room when Remus entered, looking as if he was a muggle and had just seen a ghost. The three guys and Lilly watched as he sat down and just stared straight ahead of him.

"Remus?" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of Remus' face and got his attention.

"I saw it…but I couldn't stop myself." Remus said. "Shit…is Sabs ok?"

"Broken wrist…sprained ankle and a lot of cuts…we were just gonna visit her." James said. "Doubt if she's awake yet but we can still see her…it's after 7."

"What's the time got to do with anything?" Remus asked as he stood up and they all left, heading towards the hospital wing.

"Dumbledore said he could visit only after 7 in the morning." Sirius said. "Don't worry…we feed Pomfrey a lie about how Sabs fell down some stairs."

"And she didn't believe it anymore then I did." Lilly said. "The guys told me everything last night so don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah you won't…we can't be so sure about Snape." James said.

Sabrina didn't wake up until 2 in the afternoon…and that was too a cast on her hand and foot. Sirius and James filled her in on what happened and Remus apologized about a billion times. It was only after Sabrina smacked him really hard upside the head with her good hand did he stop.

"So how you feeling?" Lilly asked.

"Tired…weird huh? Been asleep since 11 last night." Sabrina said. Sirius was sitting on her right side and holding her hand (the left one is the broken one). He hadn't spoken since he and James told Sabrina the story they were going by. Although to Sabrina he didn't have to speak. Madam Pomfrey made them leave at dinner time so that Sabrina could rest more.

Dumbledore came to see her later on in the night. Sabrina looked at him then looked away quickly.

"Now…Miss Summers…" Dumbledore said. "Undoubtedly the stairs didn't do this to you…the look like werewolf scratches."

"Yes sir." Sabrina said. "I saw Severus Snape near the whomping willow then I saw a werewolf coming out from a hole in the ground near the willow…so I pulled Severus away."

"A very noble thing you did." Dumbledore said. "That werewolf…is someone you know very well…Remus Lupin…I have to ask you to keep this secret."

"Of course sir." Sabrina said. "Remus is like a brother to me…I would never tell anyone about something like that."

"So you must stick with the stairs theory Mr. Potter and Mr. Black have already spread around." Dumbledore said. Sabrina nodded. "Now…I have already talked to Mr. Snape about this situation." Sabrina's eyes widened…she suddenly remembered that Snape had seen her transform into the leopard. What if he told Dumbledore? "And he told me what you have just told me."

"What?" Sabrina stared at Dumbledore.

"He told me that he was intentionally trying to figure out where Mr. Lupin had gone to after disappearing through the hole." Dumbledore said. "He also said that just after he noticed the werewolf that you…very roughly…pushed him away from the tree…He told me that he went unconscious after that." Sabrina's jaw was wide open as were her eyes.

Dumbledore left soon after and Sirius and James came to visit her.

"He didn't tell." Sabrina told the guys.

"Who didn't?" Sirius asked, pushing some of Sabrina's hair away from her face.

"Snape…Dumbledore figured out the truth and he told me that Snape told him what happened but Snape said that he fainted after I pushed him away from the tree…he fainted after he had seen me turn into the leopard." Sabrina said. She looked at the guys. "He covered for me."

"He's up to something." Sirius said. "James…see if you can find Snape." James nodded and left.

"Dumbledore told me to keep Remus a secret…well…I kept him a secret before now and I sure as hell am gonna keep him a secret still." Sabrina said. Sirius smiled and kissed her. James returned with Snape in toe.

"What's the meaning of this?" Snape asked.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore that you passed out after I pushed you away from the tree?" Sabrina asked before the guys could say anything. "I know that you passed out after you saw me turn into a leopard."

"Blackmail uses." Snape said.

"Great…now I'm gonna get blackmailed by a greasy haired git." Sabrina said.

"Would you rather I told Dumbledore AND McGonagall about you being an unregistered Animaga?" Snape asked.

"I guess not." Sabrina said, sighing. Snape left and Sabrina sank back into the bed. "I'm gonna kill that greasy bastard."

"I'll help." Sirius said.

Sabrina was able to leave the hospital wing the next day. She was confronted by a lot of people and she told each and every one of them that she fell down the stairs. Pretty much all of them believed it. Some didn't but none questioned Sabrina.

* * *

Here's another chapter…I just really wanted to put that in there…no clue why but I did. Probably because I watched the third Harry Potter movie and just felt that a werewolf attack would be so cool. What do you people think of that?? 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

OK so like now it's in the summer and…

**Sabrina: **My birthday!!!

**Me:** Hey what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the story!

**Sirius:** Yeah…get your sexy ass back in the story.

**Me:** Oh my god (rolls eyes). Who else is gonna come out?

**Lilly:** I don't know but I think this is it.

**Sabrina:** Yeah…we're like the only ones in this chapter…part from my folks but their not in it much. Same with James, Peter and Remus.

**Sirius:** Yeah…their leaving me and Sabs alone. (smirks wickedly.) Silly parents.

**Me:** DON'T GIVE AWAY THE STORYLINE!!! GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THERE!! (Watches Sabrina, Lilly and Sirius run away.) Good…ok here's the next chapter.

* * *

The first week of summer vacation, Sabrina and Sirius managed to get Lilly, James, Remus and Peter together and they headed to the beach. Sabrina's parents would drop off Sabrina, Sirius and Lilly then pick them up. No one knew how the other three would get there but they knew that they would.

The two girls and Sirius were at the beach for about 10 minutes before the other three got there. Lilly ran at James and tackled him. Everyone laughed. Sabrina and Sirius ran into the water first. Lilly and James followed. Remus and Peter stayed out of the water. The guys got under the girls and lifted them onto their shoulders. Lilly and Sabrina wound up trying to push the other over but instead they both fell over.

"OK…I think I have enough water in my lungs." Sabrina said after she resurfaced. She coughed a bit. The girls got out of the water. Remus and Peter went in the water and messed around a bit with James and Sirius while Sabrina and Lilly lied on their towels and talked.

"So…how's things going?" Lilly asked, rolling onto her side to look at Sabrina.

"In what way? Parents, all together…or Sirius?" Sabrina asked, doing the same.

"Any of them." Lilly said.

"Well…my parents are still oblivious to the fact that my dog is an unregistered animaga…all together things are ok…no more family deaths so I can be thankful for that…and Sirius…" Sabrina looked at the water to see James leap out of it behind Sirius and tackle him into the water. Both guys disappeared under the surface. "Things are fine."

"Just fine?" Lilly asked. Sabrina shrugged. "Well…all I know is…when our parents go on that camping trip of theirs…I might have James over…"

"Oh…so you do have a naughty side." Sabrina said, smirking at her friend. "I never knew that."

"I didn't say we'd do anything…big." Lilly said. Sabrina started laughing. "So what bout you? What are you gonna do when our parents are out?"

"Dunno…all I know is Sirius will be happy that he doesn't have to be a dog for a while week…unless someone visits but we're not expecting someone to." Sabrina said, calming down. "It just really sucks that the only week all four of them can get off is the week my birthday is in."

"Yeah." Lilly said. "Oh well…look on the bright side…you can have fun with Sirius on your birthday…that can like…be his present to you."

"Since when did you get such a dirty mind?" Sabrina asked.

"Since I became friends with you." Lilly said. The girls laughed. Peter and Remus had to leave soon after…and even Sabrina giving a puppy dog look didn't make them stay.

"So…what do we do now?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno." Sabrina said. "What do you guys think?"

"Not sure." Lilly said.

"Me neither." James said. The four of them lied there on their towels for a while, trying to think. Then Sabrina heard the familiar jingle.

"ICE CREAM!!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her. Sabrina stood up, took money from her purse and ran off.

"Just wait." Lilly said. A while later Sabrina came back and tossed popsicles to each of the guys and handed Lilly a creamsicle. She had a drumstick. "Told ya so." Lilly took the wrapper off her creamsicle.

"Told them what?" Sabrina asked. She sat down and Sirius sat up before putting his arm around Sabrina's waist. She leaned back against him, realizing that this is actually the first time she'd ever seen him without a shirt on…and she loved it.

"Hey Sas…" Lilly said, biting her sicle. "Does he know?"

"Bout what?" Sabrina and Sirius both asked.

"Bout you're parents…my parents…" Lilly said.

"Oh…not yet…supposed to be a surprise." Sabrina said.

"No…Sabs you can't do this to me…tell me." Sirius said. "I can't stand surprises."

"Well you're gonna hafta." Sabrina said.

"No fair." Sirius said, nuzzling Sabrina's neck.

"That's not gonna help you." Sabrina said. Sirius sighed and guessed he was just gonna have to wait.

----------

"SABRINA ANNE SUMMERS!!!" Sabrina's mom's voice rang through the house. Sabrina woke up so quickly that she rolled over and fell off the bed. The thud was loud enough to wake up Sirius who woke with a start, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh…ow…hard floor." Sabrina whined. She got up and went to her door then opened it. "I'm wake…what?"

"We're leaving soon…Janine and Mark are gonna be here soon." Sabrina's mom said. "They would have brought Lilly but apparently she's sleeping over at Molly's house."

"I'll just bet that's where she is." Sabrina whispered to Sirius who barked in a laughing way. "OK we'll be down in a sec!" She closed the door and looked at Sirius. "So...soon as my folks leave…you can be non-dog for a whole week." Sabrina changed into jeans and a blue tank top that said bite me. She and Sirius then went down the stairs just as Lilly's Parents came through the door.

"Hi." Janine said.

"Hi Mrs. Evans." Sabrina said. "I just woke up so I'm a little tired right now."

"Lilly's probably still asleep." Mark said, laughing.

"Yeah probably." Sabrina said. Her parents showed up. "Are your stuff already in the car?"

"Yep." Sabrina's mom said. She kissed Sabrina's head. "You be good. "She patted Sirius' head. "And you take care of her."

"And don't let any boys in the house." Sabrina's dad said. Sabrina restrained herself from laughing and just nodded. She hugged her parents then she and Sirius stood on the front porch and watched them drive away. As soon as the two cars were out of sight and a minute passed after that, Sirius turned into himself and Sabrina smiled at him.

"Thank god." Sirius said. "House to ourselves and we know that they won't be back for a week."

'And they left money so we can get pizza." Sabrina said. "I love being left home alone…with you."

"Same here, luv." Sirius said. They walked inside and into the kitchen. Sabrina looked in the fridge. Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So…what do you want for your birthday?"

"Dunno." Sabrina said. She leaned back against Sirius and looked in the fridge.

"That's pretty unbelievable." Sirius said. "You don't know what you want for your birthday?"

"Seriously I don't." Sabrina said. "Got everything I want right here…fridge full of food…cupboards full of food…a phone…a TV….and you."

"Wondering when you would get to me." Sirius said. Sabrina laughed. She closed the fridge and they went into the den slowly because they didn't want to move away from each other. They sat down (Sabrina obviously sitting on Sirius). "So…what do you wanna watch?"

"Your getting used to the TV aren't you?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Sirius said. "Gonna hafta…I'm here for summer, Christmas and Easter…then when we're out of school we're gonna have to figure something out."

"Still got two years." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…we'll figure it out in seventh year." Sirius said. They watched Rocky Horror Picture Show (you gotta think…that movie came out in the early 70s I'm pretty sure…and this is like…sometime in the mid 70s, late 70s).

* * *

OK here's this chapter. I'm thinking of making the next one the one with sex between Sirius and Sabrina…lol. What do you people think? 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ok…so I said it was the sex thing this chapter but I'm making that next chapter for some reasons that you find out later on. So it's Sabrina's birthday…well the day before…I'm putting her birthday in at the end of the chapter and the next chapter too so…

**Sabrina:** Yay…go me…go me…I'm 16…go me…yeah huh!!

**Me:** oook…would you quit doing that.

**Sabrina:** Doing what?

**Me:** COMING OUT OF THE DAMN STORY!!!

**Sabrina:** Fine…(goes back into the story.)

**Me:** You won't be so excited after you find out what I'm about to write..

* * *

"Exactly what are you planning on giving Sabs for her birthday?" James asked Sirius as they were both leaning again a big tree and watching Sabrina and Lilly on the swings.

"Can't tell you that…else it won't be a surprise." Sirius said.

"What…you mean your planning on doing the big 'it' with her?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." Was Sirius' answer.

"Man…you just better hope she doesn't find out exactly how many girls you've done that with." James said.

"She won't…because you won't tell her." Sirius said.

"Course not…like Sabs too much. She's like a little sister." James said.

"She's like a little sister to all you and Remus." Sirius said. "To Peter she's an older sister cause his birthday is next month." They both watched as Sabrina swung pretty high then turned upside down, making sure she was holding onto the chains tight enough.

"I dunno Sirius." James said. Sirius looked at him. "I mean…she's still a kid…she's got that whole…pure and innocent thing going for her."

"I know…" Sirius said.

"So…why exactly do you wanna do it with her so badly?" James asked.

"Same reason why you wanna do it with Evans, mate." Sirius said. "But unlike you…I actually tried fighting the fact that I loved the chit that much for the first 2 and a half years of school."

"Didn't work obviously." James said. "Or else you wouldn't be in this mess right now."

"Yeah I know…and you know what the crappy part is?" Sirius said. James shrugged. "Still not sure what she feel bout me."

"Try asking her?" James asked. Sirius nodded. "Truth serum?"

"Don't be a bloody prat…course not." Sirius said.

"Don't worry bout it mate." James said. "I'm in the same boat."

"Don't know why…but that didn't help." Sirius said.

"Sorry." James said. They looked over at the swings to see the girls gone. "Oi! Where'd they get to?"

"Dunno." Sirius said. They moved away from the tree and looked around. Instantly Lilly and Sabrina jumped on their backs. The guys stumbled a bit but didn't fall over. "You're lucky we have good balance Sabs or you'd be in trouble." He felt Sabrina jump off his back and he turned around just in time to see her, as a leopard, jump and knock him over. As quick as she turned, she changed back and was straddling Sirius' waist. Sirius rolled them over and soon they were rolling around on the grass and wound up rolling down a hill.

"Where'd this hill come from?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't ask me…I don't live anywhere near…well I do now but this is the first time I've been here." Sirius said.

"I've lived here for a while and I never remembered a hill that…led to no where." Sabrina said, looking around. "Uh…is it just me or does it seem like…we're in a box?"

"It's not just you." Sirius said after looking around. They stood up. "Right then…this is weird."

"Spell?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe." Sirius said.

"Starting to wish I listened to Dumbledore." Sabrina muttered.

"About what?" Sirius asked.

"Huh? Oh…nothing." Sabrina said. "Come on…let's see if there's a way to get out of here." Sirius nodded and they started walking. As soon as they rounded a corner they found themselves in a different place. "Uh…"

"Divination classroom." Sirius said.

"Why the heck are we in here?" Sabrina asked.

"Don't ask me." Sirius said. "But if we're in here…then we're obviously in the school...maybe Dumbledore planned this somehow."

"And if we go through the door…what if we get transported somewhere else?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll just have to try." Sirius said. He opened the door and looked out to see the stairs. "We're in the school." Sabrina followed him out of the classroom and down the stairs.

"Why are we in the school…and it's really creepy when there's no one else in here." Sabrina said.

"I know…you know where his office is?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah…been there a few times." Sabrina said. Sirius followed her through the hallways until they were in front of the entrance.

"Well…" Sirius prompted.

"I don't know the password." Sabrina said.

"What was it the last time you were here?" Sirius asked.

"Fizzing Wizzbees." Sabrina said. "It's obviously not that now…umm…lemon drops?" The gargoyle stayed closed.

(((FYI: I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong here…or if I get the wrong name…I do not have the book with me right now.)))

"Drooble's best blowing bubble gum." Sirius said. Sabrina looked at him. "It's a try."

"Bertie Botts every flavoured beans."

"Sugar Quills"

"Ice Mice."

"Cockroach Clusters." Sabrina stared at Sirius.

"How could Cockroach Clusters be the pass…" She said but at that moment the gargoyle leaped to the side. "Ooook…good work honey."

"Thanks…I think." Sirius said. They went onto the moving staircase. "Wonder if he's in."

"If he's not then this is either a very good prank…or a trap." Sabrina said. "Why anyone would wanna trap us in the school is beyond me…I could understand Snape or Malfoy doing it outside of the school but not like this." She pushed open the door, unaware of what she was doing. The first thing she was aware of was the great golden Phoenix that had swooped down out of no where and landed on her shoulder. "Huh…oh hey Fawkes."

"Fawkes?" Sirius asked.

"That's his name Mr. Black." Sabrina and Sirius both jumped when they saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. "Please…sit." They sat down. Sabrina regained the ability to speak first.

"What's the deal Prof?" She said. "Why did you break me and Sirius here…the way you did…and not like…just sent us letters or something?"

"Because I needed you two here now." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Sirius asked, looking slightly scared. Sabrina knew what he was thinking. What if Dumbledore had found out about them being unregistered animaga?!

"Because…there is something…special…about the two of you." Dumbledore said. Sabrina raised an eyebrow and she felt the nervousness in Sirius…no matter how hard he tried to hide it…wait a second…she felt it?? Ok now that was just weird. "The two of you are…"

"Spit it out prof." Sabrina said. "Sorry sir."

"No need Miss Summers." Dumbledore said. "Well…through…extensive research…we have found…that the two of you…are part of a special…breed…of wizards."

"We're a different breed?" Sabrina said.

"Yes…when the…witches and wizards in this…group…reach a certain age…they get…attracted to another member of the…group." Dumbledore said. "In your case…it's slightly different…you two have been attracted to each other for longer then just this year."

"You have?" Sirius asked, looking at Sabrina who was going redder by the minute. She nodded then hid behind her hair. "Wow…if I'd known that…would have made a move earlier."

"Back to the matter at hand…" Dumbledore said. Both teens turned their attention to their headmaster. "As I was saying…once two members of this group are attracted to each other they…"

"Date?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes…but they also mate." Dumbledore said. Both Sabrina and Sirius' jaws dropped.

"And you're telling us this because…" Sabrina asked, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"The mating process creates a few things." Dumbledore said. "One…is that your looks…some of them…such as hair and eyes…would change to those of the other."

"Oh…well that's…" Sabrina couldn't think of anything to say. Even though she loved Sirius' hair and eyes…she loved them on him…not on her.

"Also…powers…get transferred and increased." Dumbledore said.

"So far I really don't see a downside." Sirius said. "This is all stuff you could have told us when we got back to school."

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "Why now?"

"Because I have no doubt that the two of you are planning things over the summer." Dumbledore said. Both teens blushed. "And I am aware that Mr. Black is staying with you Miss Summers and that your parents do not realize it. I am not here to press judgment."

"Oook." Sabrina said.

"I am telling you this now so that you don't…" Dumbledore said, searching for the right word.

"Freak out?" Sabrina asked.

"Precisely." Dumbledore said. "So that you don't…freak out…the next morning. Although explaining to your parents could be difficult."

"I'll say." Sabrina said. "So is that it?"

"For you yes…please wait outside while I talk with Mr. Black." Dumbledore said. Sabrina looked from him to Sirius then nodded and left the office. She leaned against the wall outside the office. She was out there for at least half an hour or longer before Sirius came out.

"Let's go." He said. Sabrina nodded and they went down the moving staircase.

"Uh how do we get back to my place?" Sabrina asked.

"Same way we got here apparently." Sirius said. Sabrina stared at him. "Go to the divination room. That's what he said." Sabrina nodded and they went back to the divination room. When Sirius opened the door and they walked through it, they found themselves back at the park.

"SABRINA!! SIRIUS!!" Lilly yelled. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"Over here." Sabrina said, walking over to Lilly. Lilly hugged Sabrina. "Uh Lil…can't breath…let go!!"

"Sorry…where'd you two go?" Lilly asked.

"We were hiding on you guys." Sirius said before Sabrina was able to reply. "Good hiding spots here."

"Uh…yeah…right." Sabrina said. She gave Sirius a look when Lilly wasn't looking.

"Hey…where'd you two get to?" James asked, hurrying over.

"Hiding." Sabrina, Sirius and Lilly all said. James gave Sirius a look that clearly said 'yeah right' but he didn't say anything.

"Hey guys I think we should be getting home…" Lilly said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah your right." Sabrina said. They all started walking. Sabrina stayed quiet the whole time. She was busy thinking about what Dumbledore had said. She wasn't so sure she wanted to do this anymore. And what did Dumbledore have to say to Sirius that was so private that she had to the leave the room? Maybe Sirius would tell her.

"Talk to you guys later." James said. Sabrina was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that they had reached Lilly's house.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…bye." Sabrina said.

"Bye." Lilly said.

"See ya later." Sirius said. He and Sabrina continued on their way to Sabrina's house.

"What did Dumbledore tell you that he couldn't say in front of me?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh…nothing." Sirius said.

"Liar." Sabrina said.

"He told me not to tell you." Sirius said.

"Ok fine…you think…that since we liked each other since…like…before this year and stuff…that there's gonna be like different reaction to these change things?" Sabrina asked.

"Not sure Sabs." Sirius said. "Maybe…maybe not."

"You having second thoughts?" Sabrina asked.

"Bout what?" Sirius asked.

"About what you obviously had planned for my birthday." Sabrina said. "Dumbledore obviously knew there was some kind of naughty thoughts rolling around in your head." She pushed open the door to her house and walked in, followed by Sirius.

"Oh…don't know." Sirius said. The kicked their shoes off then went downstairs to the den. Sabrina flipped on some cartoon then went into the kitchen to figure out what to do for dinner. "Was thinking about it though."

"Yeah me too." Sabrina said. "With the hair…I could just say that I got it died or something while my parents were away…I mean…I might just wind up with slightly shorter hair and black streaks in it…been meaning to do that anyways."

"You planning on going with the punk look?" Sirius asked, sounding interested. "It would work with you."

"I know…that's why I was thinking of it." Sabrina said. "Pizza?"

"Sure." Sirius said.

"Ok." Sabrina went to the phone and dialed the Pizza Place number. While she was ordering Sirius got a drink of apple juice from the fridge. Sabrina hung up the phone and went over to Sirius. She put her arms around his waist and her forehead on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking concerning at his girlfriend.

"Nothing…just tired." Sabrina said. Sirius finished his drink and put his arms around Sabrina. "And you're soft."

"I think I've realized that." Sirius said. He heard Sabrina sigh and could practically see her rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her face. "Is that your favourite activity?"

"What?" Sabrina asked, lifted her head up.

"Rolling your eyes." Sirius said.

"Nope." Sabrina said, shaking her head a bit.

"Then what is?" Sirius asked.

"You should know that." Sabrina said. When Sirius remained quiet she rolled her eyes again. "Ok so rolling eyes is second favourite activity. This is first." She put one hand behind Sirius' head and pulled his head down to hers before kissing him. Sirius kissed her back. All too soon the doorbell rang and they pulled apart.

"Too soon for the pizza guy." Sirius said.

"Yeah…stay here…and turn into a dog just in case." Sabrina said. Sirius sighed but did what he was told and Sabrina went up to the door and opened it. "Hey Molly…what's up?"

"Nothing…" Molly said. "Supposed to sleep over to night remember."

"Oh right…yeah…come on in." Sabrina said. "SNUFFLES!! MOLLY'S HERE!!" Sirius came up the stairs and sat in front of the girls.

"Hey Snuffles." Molly said. She scratched him behind the ear. "Staying with you guys tonight." Sirius turned his head and looked at Sabrina. She mouthed 'I forgot' just as the doorbell rang again. This time it was the pizza. Sabrina and Molly sat in front of the TV and ate the pizza, Sabrina managed to sneak some pieces to Sirius from time to time.

* * *

Ok so here's this chapter. Again sorry for not doing the sex thing here but like…yeah…the stuff I put in here kinda made them rethink that for a while. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ok…Sabrina's birthday. Blah blah blah and I swear to god if any of you come out of the story I will kick your asses… (Waits.) Ok good characters. Here ya go!

Sabrina was still in la la land when she felt a heavy weight fall on her.

"WAKE UP!" Molly yelled…except it wasn't just Molly's voice. Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Sirius lying on her. He barked.

"Yeah thanks…didn't need to go deaf and have my ribs broken…get off!" Sabrina said, pushing Sirius. He jumped off her and winked. Sabrina looked and saw Lilly, James and Remus all standing in her room with Molly. "Holy shit…how did you get here?"

"Long story." Remus said.

"Not really…" James said. "He stole his dad's broom…OW!" Remus elbowed James in the stomach. Sabrina laughed and got out of bed.

"Happy birthday Sas." Lilly said.

"You know…I'm surprised Sirius isn't here." Molly said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Hey…how about…just so that Snuffles doesn't jump up on us…we could lock him in the basement for a while…" Lilly said.

"Sure…he likes the basement…" Sabrina said. "I'll do it…come on boy." Sabrina and Sirius left Sabrina's room. "Ok…out front…quietly." Sabrina opened the door as quietly as possibly and closed it after Sirius went outside. She went downstairs and opened the basement door then closed it loudly and locked it.

"Doorbell!" Lilly yelled when the doorbell rang.

"Obviously!" Sabrina said. She went upstairs and opened the door to see Sirius standing there. "Hi…long time no see."

"Hi Sirius." Lilly said, coming down the stairs with everyone else. James tried hard not to laugh.

"Hi." Sirius said. Sabrina stood back and let him in. "Happy birthday Sabs."

"Thanks." Sabrina said, trying her hardest not to laugh. It was really weird that Molly was the only one that didn't know about everyone but Lilly being animaga.

"Ok what's going on?" Molly asked, noticing the strained looks on Sabrina and James' faces.

"Nothing…just…umm…" Sabrina said.

"Padfoot forgot a present." James said, coming to the rescue. He broke out laughing…unable to hold it in anymore.

"You did too!" Sabrina said, staring at Sirius.

"Sorry?" Sirius said. They all went downstairs.

"Hey Sabs…should you…oh I don't know…get dressed." Remus said.

"Oh yeah…god point." Sabrina said. "Be right back." She ran up the stairs and changed from her PJs into a short denim skirt and a dark red, bandana like top. It was way to hot out to wear anything else. She went back downstairs after lightly doing her make-up and putting her hair into a high pony tail.

"When did you get that top?" Lilly asked.

"Oh…my aunt sent it to me a few days ago. Thank god dad never saw it or else he would have burned it." Sabrina said. She noticed how much Sirius was staring at her. When the others were busy talking she walked over to him and whispered. "Having a hard time honey?"

"Bloody fucking hell." Sirius said, gulping down the huge lump in his throat. "I gotta steal the birthday girl for a second."

"We're timing you." James joked, looking at his watch. Sirius gave him a look before pulling Sabrina up to her room.

"Sorry…I just totally had to…" Sabrina started but never finished. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sirius has her pressed against it and had attacked her mouth. Sabrina moaned into his mouth and lazily wrapped her arms around his neck. It was easy to tell just how much she affected him. Just for the sake of torturing him, Sabrina grinded her hips against his, emitting a growl from Sirius as he moved from her mouth to her neck. Sabrina groaned, half out of frustration at how well her boyfriend knew her.

"We should get back downstairs." Sirius muttered, not letting go of Sabrina or stopping his attack on her throat.

"Yeah." Sabrina muttered. 3 more minutes passed and still they didn't move. "Ok…I think we should really get downstairs." Sirius mumbled something. "No seriously…we should."

"Fine." Sirius said, pulling away from Sabrina's neck. He kissed her one more time on the lips before backing away from his girlfriend slightly…enough for her to open the door.

They went downstairs to be greeted by their friends that had odd looks on their faces.

"Great…we're never gonna hear the end of this." Sabrina said.

"Tell me about it…we were only gone five minutes." Sirius said. "You think they would have heard something if we were doing that."

_Not to mention the fact that we would look different. _Sabrina thought.

"Ok ok." Molly said. "Sas you gotta open the presents and stuff cause I gotta get going home soon."

"Me too." Remus said. "My dad will be home soon and I really don't wanna be in too much trouble."

"See how much your friends care about me." Sabrina said. "He stole his dad's broom just to come see me on my birthday."

They did the present thing. There was an earring and bracelet set from James that had rubies on it. Lilly gave her a thing of three blank tapes. Molly had given her a fuzzy blue journal and matching pen, as long with some wizard money. Remus gave her a necklace with a pendant of a dragon around a red ball. Obviously the guys were very proud of the Gryffindor colours.

Sirius left and Lilly brought Molly outside the back door so that Sirius could sneak back in, get in the basement and turn into Snuffles. Lilly and Molly came back in just as Sabrina re-opened the basement door to let Sirius back out of the basement.

"Hey…Sirius never met Snuffles." Molly said.

"Yeah he has." Sabrina said. "He met him last week when he visited."

"Oh…" Molly said. The others could show that Molly was getting slightly suspicious. Soon after her parents were there to pick her up. Molly left just before Remus left to get home.

"Ok…she better not pop over again." Sirius said, turning back into himself. "I'm just glad we told you." He looked at Lilly. "Cause this would just be torture me for…this is supposed to be my week off of being a dog."

"Well look on the bright side." James said. "With Sabs dad being an Aurora and her mom a healer…you guys could go shopping by yourselves…if not…then you have to tell me so I can pick the stuff up for you."

"Right mate." Sirius said.

James and Lilly left about 2 hours later. Sabrina and Sirius went out back and Sabrina lied on the picnic table that her parents had put out there while she was at school. She looked at Sirius who had just climbed on top of her.

That was a fun day." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…" Sirius said, trailing his fingers around Sabrina's stomach.

"You sure? I mean…you heard what Dumbledore said…you're gonna wind up with blonde streaks in your hair and like…blue-ish brown eyes." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…and you're gonna wind up with black streaks and the some colour eyes…so far I see no problem." Sirius said. "Besides…I like your hair…and your eyes…and a cool thing would be if you wound up with one brown eye and one blue eye."

"Yeah that would be." Sabrina said. "Only one way to find out."

"And what would that be?" Sirius asked, pretending to not already know the answer although the smirk on his face gave it away.

A minute later they were in Sabrina's room and on her bed, Sirius on top of Sabrina. Their mouths could have been fused together and no one would have noticed with the way they had been kissing since leaving the backyard. They only came apart to pull Sirius's shirt up over his head and them…bam…right back at it again.

_**Me:** For something like this the phrase 'hormone driven teenagers' was invented._

_**Sabrina: ** Hey! We didn't pop into your time so don't pop into ours!_

_**Me:** (Sticks tongue out)_

The same wondering went through both heads as the last bits of cloths were discarded…and that was _I wonder how many times he/she as done this._ And it was almost the same answer for both…ALMOST!

Sabrina flipped Sirius onto his back and looked down at him. It surprised him that Sabrina wasn't even slightly embarrassed…it could have been the fact that she trusted him so much.

"You absolutely sure of this?" Sirius asked. As an answer Sabrina leaned down and kissed him, pressing her chest hard against his own. He kissed her back fully, holding onto her hips. He groaned when once again…for the second time that day…Sabrina grinded against him. He could almost hear her laughing in her head as his oh so very obvious erection. He flipped them over and restarted the attack on her neck while one hand went up to her chest.

"You little…" Sabrina groaned. "I am so gonna get you for this."

"You already got me luv." Sirius said. Looking at her.

"I know." Sabrina said.

HA HA! Stopping it there…mainly cause I gotta read more stories with sex scenes so like I can get the idea of how to actually go about it. You know what you gotta do to get more. Oh…and just so you know…(makes sure the characters can't hear her) I'm gonna have like 6…or 7 more chapters then I'm ending this story…but don't worry…I shall make a sequel that is in the now time with Harry and all them…as well as a daughter of…obviously…Sabrina and Sirius. I need ideas for a name though so post in the reviews with ideas.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

You people disappoint me. You didn't review to last chapter so…no sexy hot chapter now. I'll tell you the same thing here as I told you in the last chapter. I'm only doing a few more chapters then ending this story and making a sequel with Harry and all them. But I need a name for Sirius and Sabrina's daughter. So y'all better review to this story or I might just stop here.

* * *

"Ok…got books…robes…more books…" Lilly said.

"New brooms." James said.

"And Sirius got a new wand." Sabrina said. "And again…sorry for breaking it."

"Yeah yeah." Sirius said.

"I don't think there's anything else to get." Sabrina said. They were walking through Diagon Alley a week before school started. Sabrina had managed to, yet again, convince her parents to let her bring Snuffles and that she didn't need them to go with her.

"Yeah…ok so James….you bringing my stuff with ya right?" Sirius asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Relax mate…course I am." James said. Sabrina laughed and pushed a black streak out of her face. James laughed. "You two are weird."

"Shut up." Sabrina said. James and Lilly had found out the whole thing that Dumbledore had told Sabrina and Sirius…and James hadn't couldn't stop laughing. With the fact that he knew now that his two best friends had done it was just funny to him. "Insensitive moron. You wouldn't be laughing if you had red streaks in your hair."

"How would I get…ooooh." James said as realization hit him.

"Yeah…least ours just looks like we're making a statement." Sirius said.

"Yeah…we're going punk…we're hoping on the bandwagon…or whatever." Sabrina said. "Going with the flow of the 70s."

"They got a point." Lilly said. "Oh no…Snape alert."

"Great…the only thing that could make this day bad." Sabrina said. Snape approached them. Sabrina suddenly started hoping that he didn't want anything because she knew…if Snape was going to keep her secret of being an unregistered animaga…then she'd have to do whatever he asked her to. Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he put his arm around her waist.

"Potter…Black." Snape said, nodding at the guys who both looked coldly at him. "Summers."

"What?" Sabrina asked…unable to stand how nice he was acting.

"Nothing…nothing at all…although…you might want to be nicer to me…it's not hard to tell Dumbledore…or any other teacher." Snape said. Sabrina bit her lip so hard it bled. Snape grinned and walked away.

"I can still get him from here." James said, pulling out his wand and taking aim.

"Forget about it James…it's not worth it." Sabrina said. She sucked on her lip to stop the bleeding. She groaned. "Ok…is there anything else we need to buy?"

"Umm…no…actually…I think we could all use more potions supplies." Lilly said.

"Good point…I'm completely out of snake skin stuff." James said. They walked into the right store and looked around.

"You feeling ok?" Sirius asked when Lilly and James went to the other side of the store. Sirius wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist from behind.

"Just a little tired." Sabrina said. She leaned her head back onto Sirius' shoulder. "Two more years of school and we are done…thank Merlin huh."

"Yeah…but it also brings us closer to trying to figure out what we're gonna do after school…and not just careers…I'm talking about living with your folks still." Sirius said.

"I don't wanna think that far ahead." Sabrina groaned. She picked up a refill kit of all the different kind of potion ingredients 6th years needed. She brought it to the cashier and paid for it.

A week later Sabrina was running around her room. "Shit where it is! MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY MIRROR?"

"No honey." Sabrina's mom said. "Hurry up and find it though…we have to leave soon."

"Yeah yeah." Sabrina said. Sirius would kill her if she didn't find that damned mirror. She dove over her bed and looked under it. There it was. She grabbed it and slipped it into her purse before bolting down the stairs and sliding to a stop right in front of Sirius. "Found it."

"Ok…let's go." Her dad said. They all got into the car and her dad drove to the station. They got there with a minute for Sabrina and Sirius to get on the train. Sabrina said good bye then her and Sirius ran to the barrier. They got through and on the train just in time. Sirius had turned into himself as they went through the barrier.

"God…near disaster there." Sabrina said. "Come on…let's find everyone else."

"Good idea." Sirius said. They walked slowly so they could catch their breath, Sirius pushing Sabrina's trolley. "Damn…what compartment are they in?"

"No clue…" Sabrina said. "I'm still thinking how lucky we are to have gotten here on time."

"Ms. Summers…Mr. Black." They turned around to see McGonagall standing behind them.

"Are we in trouble already?" Sabrina asked.

"Not at all. I'm just here to tell you that after the feast you are to go straight to the headmaster's office." McGonagall said.

"Oook." Sabrina said. McGonagall left. "Alright…back to looking for friends."

"Yep." Sirius said. They kept looking, running into people they knew along the way. Until they got to the last cart. "Worth a shot."

"Yeah I know." Sabrina said. "Their not anywhere else on the train." They found all of them (even Molly and Arthur) in the very last compartment. "Finally."

"Finally? Who's the ones that we thought weren't gonna be here for the first day." Remus asked.

"Not my fault that Sabs overslept." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah?" Sabrina said. She was about to say something that everyone (cept Molly and Arthur) knew would give off their secret.

"Sas!" Lilly said. Sabrina looked at her slightly confused, then she realized what Lilly was getting at and decided not to say anything. It was bad enough that Molly was looking suspicious to the fact that Sabrina and Sirius we're together and late and also that Sirius was pushing Sabrina's trolley and his own trunk wasn't with him but was, in fact, with James.

"So how was you're birthday Sabrina?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.

"Fun…everyone was over and Sirius stayed a little later then the others and I was able to force him to put the blonde streaks in his hair." Sabrina said.

"Didn't take much force." Sirius whispered. Sabrina gave him a look that said 'shut up'.

"Nice hair by the way." Molly said.

"Thanks." Sabrina said. She and Sirius sat down with Lilly and James. Sabrina leaned against Sirius and zoned out of the conversations for a while until someone mentioned Azkaban. "What?"

"Didn't you read the paper?" Peter asked. Sabrina shook her head. "Well it's not really that big of a deal for us because we're not real close to it but some guy named Jonas Tenino."

"Jonas Tenino?" Sirius asked. "Hey…Sabs…isn't that the guy that you said killed…." He stopped talking when he saw the look on Sabrina's face.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Sabrina's uncle got killed by him." Lilly said. "He was like a really respected aurora."

"Oh…well…I don't think he'll get to Hogwarts…people are on the lookout for him." Peter said.

"See…no major problems." Sirius said. "Not right away anyways." Sirius put his arm around Sabrina's shoulders and she relaxed against him. He had made it pretty clear more then once that he would be there to protect her no matter what.

"God…we're in sixth year and their already warning us about NEWTs." James grumbled a few days later. "We just did our bloody OWLs."

"I know." Sabrina said. "There's something seriously wrong with these teachers."

"Their teachers Sabs…of course there's something wrong with them." Peter said. The three of them were walking around the grounds.

"I so cannot wait to get out of this place." Sabrina said.

"What are you planning on doing?" James asked.

"I don't know…my parents aren't pressuring me to follow in their footsteps…yet." Sabrina said. "But I might join the ministry…not sure what I'd do…but I might try to uproot Fudge."

"Sounds like fun." James said. Sabrina laughed. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Work at Zonko's?" Sabrina suggested.

"Good idea." James said. Sabrina laughed

"Dude you are way more twisted then I thought." She said.

"I know but you love me." James said.

"Only like a brother." Sabrina said. They joined up with the others at dinner.

* * *

Ok done here with this chapter…REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY! I really hate threatening that but it's true. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I'm just doing this to keep myself occupied because you people AREN'T REVIEWING!

* * *

"I swear...if you ask how much longer to Christmas holiday…I'm gonna hit you." Lilly said as she and Sabrina walked down the halls towards the Gryffindor Common room. "You ask every year at the same time…it's only October…not even Halloween yet."

"Yeah I know." Sabrina said, tugging on a black strand in her hair.

"Ok…I don't get it…how do you and Sirius find the time?" Lilly asked.

"Broom closets." Sabrina said, smirking.

"That explains it." Lilly said. "I was getting a little suspicious that you guys were doing something illegal."

"Technically we are Lil." Sabrina said. "Unregistered…and we're only 16."

"Good point." Lilly said. "So you going with them tonight?"

"All depends on how they ask." Sabrina said. They came to the fat lady's portrait.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Uh…Lil…didn't it get changed yesterday?" Sabrina said, looking at Lilly.

"Oh…yeah…shit." Lilly said. They looked at the fat lady.

"Only because it's you two…but you can't tell anyone." The fat lady said, swinging open.

"Thanks." Sabrina said. (((FYI: I know that would not happen…I just wanted to put that there.)))

"There you are." James said, approaching the girls. "How are my two favourite girls doing?"

"Fine." Both of them said.

"Padfoot's back is turned." James said, grinning and nodding over to where Sirius was sitting. Sabrina smirked and went over then wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck from behind. He looked and smiled at her.

"Hey." Sirius said.

"Hi." Sabrina said. She moved to sit on his lap then put her head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Sirius asked. Sabrina mumbled a reply and nodded. "So you won't come with us tonight?"

"I never said that." Sabrina said. "I just said I was tired."

"Well technically…you didn't…I did." Sirius said, gently rubbing Sabrina's arm.

"Yeah well…ok nothing to say there." Sabrina said.

"You ok? You've been a little off lately." Sirius said.

"Meh…probably just the magic thing." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…but you've been more tired then I have." Sirius said.

"I don't know…maybe I'm sick or something." Sabrina said. "I'll have to talk to Dumbledore…later." Sirius laughed a bit.

That night Sabrina wasn't tired anymore so she joined them in sneaking out down to the tree. More then once they walked past some of the castle ghosts. But no one else along the way.

"Ok everyone ready?" James asked.

"Yep." Sabrina said, pulling her cloak off her and Sirius and stuffing it into her back pack. "Hurry up before we're seen." They all changed and Peter darted forward, hitting the knot in the trunk of the tree that froze it. They all went down into the tunnel and up into the house. They found Remus and Sirius barked at him to grab his attention. Sabrina laughed inside her head as they snuck out of the house and wandered around all over the place.

When they got back out Remus was watching from the tunnel. Sabrina looked at him when she turned back to herself and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. She felt Sirius reach into her back then felt the cloak get draped over her.

"I am definitely gonna have to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow." Sabrina muttered. Sirius looked at her but she just shook her head and he didn't ask any questions.

"You think it's a good idea to skip first class just to ask Dumbledore some questions?" Lilly asked as she, Sabrina and Molly left the common room.

"Well…yeah…seeing as how he's going to be in the great hall for breakfast." Sabrina said. They entered the great hall and sure even, there was Dumbledore in his usual spot, talking with McGonagall. The girls found seats with the guys. Sabrina was sitting between Remus and Sirius.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts first." Remus said.

"Got trouble with that Moony?" Sabrina teased.

"Not as much as you…Brighteyes." Remus teased back.

"Ok really…can someone tell me what the deal with this Brighteyes thing? You've been calling me that since last year but only in the notes." Sabrina said.

"Thought it was easy." James said. "You ever seen the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy?"

"No." Sabrina said. "How can I?'

"She's got a point Prongs." Sirius said. "Well…that's why."

"Oh…" Sabrina said. She saw everyone was leaving and the head table was empty. "Hey guys I'll meet you…maybe second class…I gotta talk to Dumbledore."

"Uh…ok." Molly said. They all got up and Sabrina headed to Dumbledore's office while the others headed to DADA class. Sabrina stood in front of the Gargoyle and thought…what could the password be now?

"Miss Summers." Dumbledore said from behind her. Sabrina turned. "You wish to speak with me?"

"Ok really…get out of my head…it's creeping me out." Sabrina said.

"Very sorry…please." Dumbledore said. The gargoyle jumped aside and Sabrina followed him up. They both sat down. "So what is it you wish to talk to me about?"

"Well…two things." Sabrina said. "One is…with this thing between me and Sirius. Why is it that I'm always tired and he isn't?"

"It's a simple matter." Dumbledore said. "The female of the pair, if normally energetic, will reverse."

"You mean since I'm normally hyper…I'm like…tired now?" Sabrina said. Dumbledore nodded. "And if like…I was normally lazy…I'd be hyper." Dumbledore nodded again. "Ok…why?"

"That…we are not sure of." Dumbledore said. "Anything else?"

"Not on that subject…no." Sabrina said. "There's another one…umm…I would like to try something with Remus."

"Miss Summers…might I remind you that your friend is a werewolf for a whole week out of the month?" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah…but…" Sabrina tried thinking. "I think this might work…I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't sleep and I went walking on the grounds last night and…and he was watching from the tunnel…wouldn't he have tried to attack me since he's done it already?"

"Maybe…maybe not." Dumbledore said.

"No 'maybe not's professor." Sabrina said. "I know he wouldn't have attacked me. What if…what if his heart is taking control?"

"That could be possible…what are you suggesting?" Dumbledore said, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm suggesting…that maybe." Sabrina said, thinking about her choice of words. "Maybe…I could spend…a few hours a night with him…like 2 hours. By myself."

"Is that wise?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well…isn't there like…some kind of…protection spell?" Sabrina asked.

"There is…one thing." Dumbledore said. "Stay here…I will be right back." He rose and left the office. Sabrina looked around and walked over to Fawkes.

"Hey you." She muttered, running her hand over his head. "Every time I see you, you're different." Sabrina continued stroking him for a while until Dumbledore returned. She looked at him.

"You will go with Mr. Lupin to meet madam Pomfrey at 9." Dumbledore said. "Keep this around you're neck…and you will be safe." He handed Sabrina a fine gold chain and dangling from it was a clear glass ball. Sabrina put it on and the ball turned light blue. "It doubles as a sort of mood ring."

"Thanks." Sabrina said, laughing.

"Now…if I'm correct…you have Herbology." Dumbledore said. "Run along now…remember…9 o'clock."

Sabrina nodded and left. She got to the greenhouses in 10 minutes. She said she was with the headmaster before taking her spot between Lilly and Sirius.

"So?" Sirius asked as soon as they started working.

"I'll tell you later." Sabrina said, noticing Molly was close by them and didn't want to risk her overhearing.

After Herbology, Sabrina had Care of Magical Creatures Sirius and James.

"Today we will be taking care of Tiddlywinks." Professor Kettleburn said (pretty sure that's his name…he was only mentioned once in the third book so if I have it wrong…sorry).

"Umm…sir." Sabrina said, raising her hand. "I thought Tiddlywinks was the name of a muggle game."

"Very well Miss Summers." Kettleburn said. "Yes it is…but it is also the name of these creatures." He pointed to a dozen or so creatures that looked like butterflies with fangs. "Exercise extreme caution with these creatures. They will attack when threatened. Let's go with one to every three. I want one of you to watch and record any Interesting things it does. Another of you to sketch it, and another of you to make sure it doesn't fly away."

"I'll get it." Sabrina said, looking at James and Sirius who looked doubtfully at the table. Sabrina approached the table when no one else did and held out her hand. One of the Tiddlywinks slowly crawled onto her hand and Sabrina went back to the guys. Everyone else copied what she did. They soon realized what the professor meant by what he said last. The tiddlywinks were flying all over the place and the person in charge of stopping them was having trouble with that task.

"How'd you know to do that?" James asked as they sat away from the others. Sabrina moved very slowly and calmly. "And how do you know how to keep it from flying away?"

"To the first question…any creature approaches with caution and behaves kindly when they aren't threatened." Sabrina said. "And to the second…trying not to scare it." Sabrina sketched it while Sirius wrote about it. They made James in charge of catching it if it tried to get away…after all he was the best seeker this school had seen in a long time.

"OK so what did Dumbledore say?" Sirius asked. Sabrina told them what he said about the her-being-tied-all-the-time thing. "What was the other thing you wanted to talk to him about?"

"Well…it has to do with Remus." Sabrina said in a quiet voice. She told them her theory and they listened. "…then he gave me this for protection…and it doubles as a type of mood ring." She looked at the ball and saw it was turquoise.

"Cool." James said. "So that means we're not allowed visiting Moony?"

"Dunno…" Sabrina said. "I guess…at least now I don't have to sneak out…because I totally suck at it."

"Not arguing there." James said. Sirius gave him a dirty look and Sabrina laughed.

"If you were us…you'd probably sneak out anyways just because you were used to it." Sirius said.

"Not arguing there." Sabrina said, smirking. They went to work and Sabrina managed to convince James to hold the tiddlywink.

* * *

OK here's this one…thanks to my cousin for reviewing. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Ok whatever…just wanted to finish this damn story and I don't care if you people review or not.

* * *

Sixth year came and went and things were fine. Things were also pretty obvious that Sirius and Sabrina were still making love considering their looks hadn't changed all year. And Lilly had told Sabrina that the same thing was happening with her and James. Half way through their seventh year, with Lilly as head girl and some Ravenclaw guy as head boy, Sabrina called the quidditch team into a meeting before their second to last game of the year…and also her, Sirius and James' last game at Hogwarts.

"Ok guys…you know that you're gonna have to get a new seeker, beater and chaser next year." Sabrina said.

"No one can replace you guys. You're the best." Melina said, a fifth year chaser.

"You guys rock but I'm certain you can find people to replace us." Sabrina said.

"Yeah…although…no one can replace me." James said. Sabrina and Sirius both elbowed him.

"Cool the ego mate." Sirius said. Sabrina smiled at them before starting off with a few basic warm ups then winding up with everyone playing broom tag. Everyone was having fun and everything was going fine. When practise was over, James and Sirius joined Sabrina in walking around the lake a few times before Sabrina headed over to the willow to meet up with Madam Pomfrey and Remus.

"Hey Sabs…ready to tame me again?" Remus joked. Sabrina laughed at him. It startled her to realize just how much she had been through with the guys in the last three years…especially Sirius and Remus. They went down into the tunnel and Sabrina let Remus get ahead of her for a few minutes before she continued along and entered the house. She hadn't managed to make it last month because she was on an all night, all week study track with Lilly and Molly.

The house was more wrecked then it was two months ago. Obviously leaving Remus alone wasn't the smartest idea. The guys couldn't make it either, because James and Sirius were in detention and Peter wasn't brave enough to go by himself. It took a second to find Remus and Sabrina noticed he had just turned into the werewolf because his clothes were still loosely hanging off him. This, she had learned, was the best time to reach him.

"Remus…hey buddy…remember, the wolf doesn't control you." Sabrina said when Remus looked up. She sat down on the only non-broken chair in the place. For the last year and a half she had been wearing the necklace Dumbledore gave her so that Remus couldn't hurt her without being repelled back seven or eight feet. "I'm taking this off now. I trust you Remus." Remus' eyes watched as Sabrina's hands went up and unclasped the necklace. She tugged it safely into her pocket before putting her hands in her lap. "Unless they have detention again, James and Sirius should be here soon…so." Sabrina got off the chair and turned into the leopard. Remus growled at her but it wasn't a threatening way, it was more of the playful way. They fought all the time in these forms and always came out with some bruises and mini cuts, but it was only play fighting.

Sabrina was letting Remus chase her around the house when she saw the stag came into the living room, followed by the rat then, finally, the dog. Sabrina ran at them and jumped on James, who fell into Sirius. Peter had managed to get out of the way and was now sitting on a broken couch. Sirius, being under what was a combined weight of probably almost a thousand pounds, tried and failed to get out from under them. Sabrina moved off of James who moved off of Sirius, who then attacked Sabrina as pay back.

That's how the rest of the night went, the four big animals attacking each other while the rat…well…no one really paid attention to where Peter was. That's how the rest of the week went as well, even the greeting Sabrina gave to the guys, even her taking the protection necklace off.

But then fun was harder to come by considering that the NEWTs were right around the corner and the quidditch final game, between Gryffindor and Slytherin (of course), was to happen soon. Sabrina pushed the team into extra practises but also gave them at least a half hour of fun at the end.

The last practise before the game, the day before the game, was all filled with games.

"Remember guys," Sabrina said after everyone was changed. She told them she wanted to talk to them after practise so they all stayed put. "We've won the cup the last few years, but sometimes it was on a just barely thing. I don't want us pressured…I want us to have fun. We don't need to win…I don't care if we win…I want my last game here to be a fun one."

"Ok…so we'll have fun…and win." Sirius said. Sabrina laughed at him and nodded then dismissed the rest of the team.

"Ok…so…we play the game…then we have our exams," James said. "Then what? I mean…what do we do after Hogwarts?"

"Get married?" Sabrina suggested, leaning against Sirius.

"That'll work." James said, smiling. Sabrina had turned into the little sister he never had. They regarded each other as family. This year, James, Remus and Peter, along with their families, were invited to the Christmas party. Sirius was there, as himself, Sabrina had made it seem that she had locked Snuffles in the basement because she wanted her parents to meet the real Sirius…and they loved him. Even her dad liked him, and he started acting nicer towards James, which got everyone laughing.

"So when are you going to ask Lilly then?" Sabrina asked, looking at James.

"As soon as I get the ring." James said. "Which…should be a year?"

"Yeah…that's for sure." Sirius said. Sabrina smiled. She was glad the curfew for seventh years was practically midnight, because then they could stay out for a long time. Soon, Lilly, Molly and Arthur joined them and the three couples all sat near the lake, the girls sticking their feet in the water while leaning back against their boyfriends and all of them looking at the sky.

"I wanna get married here." Sabrina said suddenly, pulling her feet out of the water and turning to look at Sirius. They were both lying down so Sirius had to prop himself up onto his elbows to look at his girlfriend. "Right here."

"Right here?" Sirius asked. Sabrina nodded. "Right now?"

"Well…maybe not right now…" Sabrina said.

"No I'm serious." Sirius said. Sabrina stared at him. "Let's do it." Sabrina laughed as her boyfriend jumped to his feet and pulled her up. "Yo James…marry us."

"Sorry mate, you're not my type." James said.

"No you idiot…not like that." Sirius said, smiling.

"Yeah I know what you mean." James said. He stood up. "Places people." Lilly and Molly stood to Sabrina's left and Arthur stood to Sirius' right. James stood in front of his best friends. "Alright then…let's get this make believe wedding started." Sabrina laughed. "Ok…do you Sirius Black, take Sabrina Summers, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health….yadda yadda…till death do you part?"

"You suck at being a minister mate." Sirius said.

"Just answer the question." James said.

"Of course." Sirius said.

"Sabs…same question…reverse the names." James said.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Sabrina said. Lilly and Molly doubled over in silent laughter. Sirius pinched Sabrina. "Ow…ok fine…but if you're violent I want a devoice."

"Any objections? Good." James said. "I now pronounce you…husband and wife…kiss kiss kiss!" Sabrina laughed and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and kissed him.

"We gotta do this for real." She said, after pulling away.

"I'm all for that." Sirius said.

"Yeah." Lilly said. She went over to James and kissed him. "We should do the same as well."

"We will." James said.

"And us." Molly said. Arthur nodded.

"So it's agreed then. We're all gonna get married…and we'll all be apart of the weddings one way or another." Sabrina said.

"Don't forget about Remus and Peter." James said.

"Oh shit your right…we've left them alone in the common room." Sirius said. They all headed inside and up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there they found Remus and Peter fast asleep on a couch and a chair. Sabrina jumped on Remus and he woke up quickly, pushing her off.

"Ok ow!" Sabrina said, pouting.

"Sorry Sabs." Remus said, rubbing his eyes then helping her up. Sabrina laughed. Everyone sat around talking for a while before they all went to their separate dorms and got some sleep.

"This does not seem to be going well!" Arthur said the next day, commenting on the quidditch game. Sabrina had to pull some fancy moves to keep from getting herself clobbered. Slytherin had gotten three penalties already for attacking the members of the Gryffindor team.

"Sabs you ok?" James asked, flying even with her after she had managed to just barely dodge a bludger.

"Oh yeah sure." Sabrina said. "Get back to finding that snitch so that I can stop trying to keep my body parts attached to my body."

"You got it boss lady, but be careful." James said, pulling back and circling around.

"Ok...now to focus on my job." Sabrina said. She had grabbed the quaffle as it was being passed between Slytherin chasers and had just dodged another bludger when the whistle got blown. Sabrina stopped in mid air and looked around to see James flying to the ground, a worried and pissed off look on his face. Sabrina followed him and saw the rest of the team around someone on the ground. One look told her who it was.

"Sabs!" James said, seeing Sabrina coming over to the crowd.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Sabrina asked, forgetting all about her broom and pushing James out of the way. Sirius was the one on the ground and he looked dazed as he tried sitting up. Madam Pomfrey pushed him back down to lying.

"I'm fine." Sirius said.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked Melina.

"Well…from what I saw…after you dodged that bludger, another one hit Sirius in the back." Melina said.

"And you wanna get up?" Sabrina said, sounding unbelieving and looking at Sirius.

"I'm fine Sabs." Sirius said.

"Well…you didn't let me say it…so I'm not letting you say it." Sabrina said. "Just relax…we can finish the game with one beater."

"Get back in the air." Madam Hooch called. James and the other beater carried Sirius over to a bench before the whole team, minus Sirius of course, went back to the game.

Things went less smoothly still from then on. The Slytherin, having successfully managed to get someone out of the game, were more ruthless now. James was now the target for most of the attacks but he wasn't labelled the best seeker then school had seen in a while for no reason at all. He was able to dodge all the attacks.

"James!" Sabrina shouted. James looked at her. "The snitch!" She pointed and James was after the snitch in a second. Sabrina caught the quaffle and headed towards the Slytherin goal post, trying to keep the attention on herself so that James could get the snitch. She got the stupidest idea but went for it. Very carefully she stood up on her broom and managed to stay up there. She was so close to the goal post when a Slytherin chaser came at her and the quaffle dropped from her hand. Sabrina did the only thing logical in her brain and back flipped, kicking the quaffle right through the goal post. She managed to grab hold of her broom with her hands and hung there. She couldn't hear the commentary but she heard the cheers from the Gryffindor supporters and knew that James had caught the snitch.

"Ok hang on for a second." Sabrina looked to her side and saw James fly towards her, the snitch in his hand. He got right under her and Sabrina let go of her broom and sat behind James on his broom. "Nice goal."

"Thanks." Sabrina said, grabbing her broom before James flew to the ground. "For the lift and the comment."

"That's what I do." James said. They got to the ground and Sabrina grabbed Lilly who had run out onto the pitch with the others, and hugged her.

"We won!" Lilly said. "And what a way to go Sas! Last game ever…Last goal and you pull a stunt like that."

"Yeah." Sabrina said. "It was fun." She felt arms go around her waist and turned to see Sirius. "Hey…how ya doing?"

"Good now…Madam Pomfrey healed me all up." Sirius said. "Nice way to end our last game of the year." He kissed Sabrina on the forehead.

A few hours later the party, which had started in the common room as soon as they got in there, was still going on. People were eating snacks, drinking butter beer, talking about how the game was won, or were even dancing to the music that was playing out of no where. Sabrina, Sirius, Lilly, James, Molly, Arthur, Remus and Peter were all sitting at one table, talking.

"You know…now we gotta think about those damned NEWTs." Sirius said. Sabrina groaned and leaned against him.

"Don't talk about those…I'm still shaken up from the damned OWLs." She said.

"Sorry babe but it's true." Sirius said, putting an arm over Sabrina's shoulders and kissing her head. "But just think…we get those done, then we're pretty much done everything we need to do here."

"Yeah…god I'm gonna miss this place." Sabrina said. "We send our kids here. Everyone agree?"

"Yep." Everyone said. Sabrina and Lilly looked at Molly who was looking slightly uneasy…so was Arthur for that matter. The girls looked at each other before excusing themselves and, grabbing Molly, went up to their dorm.

"Ok Molls, Spill." Sabrina said. "What's with the uneasy looks?"

"Well umm…" Molly said. "As soon as we're out of here…Arthur and I…we're going to…umm…"

"Get married." Lilly filled in. Molly nodded. "So you're pregnant." Again Molly nodded. Sabrina squealed and hugged her. Lilly laughed and joined the hug.

"Oh my god Molls, that's great." Sabrina said. "Hey…that means you lost the bet."

"What bet?" Molly asked.

"The bet we made last year." Lilly said. "You thought Sas would be the first."

"Who thought I would be the first then?" Molly asked. Sabrina pointed at Lilly. "Looks like you win then."

"Yep…I love winning." Lilly said, smiling. The girls laughed then decided to go to sleep, having been too tired to do anything else.

* * *

One more chapter then this story is done and I'm making the sequel to it.


	20. LAST CHAPTER!

**Chapter 19**

Last chapter for this story. The sequel for this is called _Marauder's Daughter._

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore said, smiling at his two former students as they embraced. On the bride's side were Molly Weasley and Lilly Potter, both pregnant, Molly with her sixth kid and Lilly with her first. On the groom's side were James Potter, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Took ya long enough." James said when he finally got Sirius alone. "Had to wait until Sabs was seven months pregnant to do it?"

"Seems like." Sirius said, looking over at his new wife and her two best friends. They were all laughing and eating cake and ice cream. "You think it's a good thing? Them all being pregnant I mean. Especially with that Voldemort character out there."

"You know…I'm not sure of anything anymore." James said. "Come on…Me and Lilly wanna talk with you and Sabs." The two friends headed over to the girls and Arthur pulled Molly away to dance.

"Tell them now then?" Lilly asked. James nodded. "Ok…Sas…Sirius…we want you guys to be our kid's godparents."

"Really?" Sabrina asked. "That's exactly what me and Sirius were gonna ask you guys!"

"Oh my god…are we weird or what?" Lilly asked.

"Completely." Sabrina said.

"Hello…we're still here." Sirius said.

"Aww sorry hubby." Sabrina said, pulling Sirius to her and kissing him. "Hey…anyone know where Peter went?"

"Umm…no." James said. They all looked at Sabrina who had that look on her face that told them that she knew something wasn't right. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah." Sabrina said. "I'm probably just paranoid. You know…what with the Voldemort guy and everything. You see how edgy Dumbledore's been lately?"

"Yeah." Lilly said. "It gets me worried when he's worried." Sabrina nodded in agreement. They pushed the thought aside when Sabrina's father came over to talk with Sirius and the girls decided to dance with each other.

Three months later Sabrina and Sirius joined James in running into the hospital after getting the message that Lilly was having her baby. Sabrina held her own one month old baby girl, Leah, close to her chest. James went to the delivery room and Sabrina and Sirius sat in the waiting room.

"Well…that makes all three of you girls with your babies." Sirius said, gently touching his daughter's forehead.

"Yep…Molly had another boy named Ron only a few weeks ago." Sabrina said. "I swear…if she has another kid, it better be a girl…that family is way too full of guys to be healthy."

"Yeah I know." Sirius said. 'There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and now Ron. Is it just me or are they like rabbits?"

"It's not just you." Sabrina said, laughing. It was a few hours before James came over to them, telling them that he was now the father of a healthy baby boy who they were naming Harry. "That's a great name." They all went in to see Lilly and the girls exchanged babies. "Hey Harry…I'm your godmother Sabrina and this is your godfather Sirius. That there is…well...I guess she'd be your godsister, Leah."

"That is the strangest introduction." Lilly said, laughing. "Trade back." They switched babies again and Sabrina kissed Leah on her forehead. "Well…we know one thing…these two are gonna be friends. And when their old enough, they can join the Order."

"Yep." Sirius said. "Fighting Voldemort…what a job." Sabrina nudged him and Sirius chuckled before putting his arm over his wife's shoulders.

"This is how things should always be." James said. "We four should stay together forever."

"We will James." Sabrina said, smiling. "Nothing is going to pull us apart. Absolutely nothing." At that moment both Leah and Harry started crying and the mothers got preoccupied with calming them down.

"Together forever…that's a long time." Sirius said. "But it's a good idea." James nodded. "Sabs is right. Nothing is going to pull us apart…nothing at all."

Unfortunately, almost a year later, the worst thing that could happen, did happen. Sabrina was awoken by Leah's crying and also by a pounding on the front door. She carried her baby down to the door and unlocked it to see Sirius there.

"What's wrong? Forget your key?" Sabrina asked.

"James and Lilly…" Sirius said, and Sabrina's face lost all colour. They knew something like this was going to happen, but never wanted to trust their feelings.

"Their…" Sabrina said.

"Dead." Sirius finished for her.

"Peter." Sabrina said. Sirius nodded before turning and heading to his motorcycle. "Sirius don't! Please don't. He's not worth it!" Sirius didn't listen to her and just flipped his leg over the bike and went off. Leah's tears kept flowing but she didn't make any noises.

It took Sabrina three hours to find him, and when she did she hated what she saw. A huge crater in the ground and ministry wizards all over the place. What surprised Sabrina the most, was Sirius. He was laughing…and being dragged away by ministry wizards. She ran over to him and the wizards stopped. Sirius' face dropped at the look on Sabrina's and the cries that his baby girl started making.

"What did you do?" Sabrina whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said. "Looks like I won't be around to see her grow up."

"No!" Sabrina said. Sirius took Leah and kissed her on the head before handing her back to Sabrina and turning away from her. Sabrina turned on Fudge, her eyes filled with anger.

"He killed Peter, Sabrina." Fudge said.

"Sirius would never do that." Sabrina said. "Peter was his friend."

"So was James and he betrayed him." Fudge said.

'WHAT!" Sabrina screamed, ignoring the cries from the baby in her arms. "HE WOULD NEVER BETRAY JAMES! HE WOULD RATHER DIE THEN BETRAY HIM!"

"Lower your voice." Fudge said.

"Don't you boss me around. Just because you're the Minster of Magic doesn't mean shit." Sabrina said. "You're still the same blundering old fool you've always been." Fudge's jaw dropped and Sabrina finally turned her attention to the crying infant in her arms. "Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with my child now that her father's been taken away."

"It's for the best." Fudge said.

"For who?" Sabrina asked. "He loves her more then life itself. He would never risk getting thrown in Azkaban because he knew that it would mean he wouldn't be able to see her anymore." Sabrina's eyes were full of tears. "I hope you're happy. First my best friends get taken away…now my husband. He is not guilty and you know what…my daughter knows that…and she always will. Sirius didn't sent Voldemort," Fudge flinched. "After Lilly and James. They were as much a family to him as I am." Sabrina turned and started walking away.

"Harry's been sent to the Dursley's." Fudge said, making Sabrina stop in her tracks. "Dumbledore's idea. It's the best thing to do Sabrina." Sabrina kept walking. First her best friends die…then her husband gets taken to Azkaban forever…and now this…her godson…sent to the worse muggles imaginable…never able to learn about the family he could have.

"YOU BELIEVE HIM!" Sabrina yelled at Molly two days later. "YOU WENT TO SCHOOL WITH SIRIUS…YOU KNOW HE WOULD NEVER DO WHAT EVERYONE IS SAYING HE DID…AND YOU BELIEVE FUDGE!"

"Sabs…I…" Molly said, not sure what to say. "Please Sabrina…I'm sorry…but I don't know who to believe."

"Molly…" Sabrina said, then looked over to where Leah and Ron were playing on the floor before looking back at her now only best friend who was once again pregnant. "I'm sorry for yelling Molls. It's just…so screwed up…we can't see Harry. So it's only those two who get to be friends."

"Well…in eleven years…they will all go to Hogwarts…just like we agreed." Molly said. "And they'll meet up." Sabrina nodded before breaking down into tears and crying on Molly's shoulder. Molly could never understand how close Sabrina and Lilly were, seeing as how they knew each other all their lives. There were running noises from the floor above them and both women looked up.

"BILL! CHARLIE! CUT IT OUT!" Molly yelled.

'SORRY MAMA!" Bill's voice floated down the stairs. Molly turned to Sabrina and wiped the tears off her face. Sabrina looked at her.

"I'll always be here for you alright Sas?" Molly said. "And so is Remus…"

"Oh god Remus!" Sabrina said, jumping up. "I totally forgot to go see him." Molly nodded. Sabrina picked up Leah and said her good byes before heading off to Remus'. She got there after a while and walked right in like she always did. "Remus?"

"Kitchen!" Remus answered. Sabrina walked into the kitchen. "Hey Sabs…how you doing?"

"Wish I was dead…if it wasn't for Leah…I would have offed myself." Sabrina said. "I can't believe everyone believes Fudge about Sirius." She looked at Remus." Oh god please don't tell me you do too."

"Not really, no." Remus said. Sabrina sighed in relief before letting Remus take Leah and sat down at the table. "This is hard for you isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Sabrina muttered. "First my friends, then my husband, then my godson. I swear…if someone tried to take Leah away I would kill them."

"Well…there's an upside to that." Remus said. "You kill someone, you go to Azkaban."

"Get to be with Sirius then." Sabrina said. "But then I wouldn't have Leah. Why is it if I have one thing, I can't have something else as well?"

"It's just the way your life is…Sorry to say that Sabs." Remus said. Sabrina sighed. "You know you guys are always allowed to stay here for as long as you need to."

"Thanks…because we're staying tonight." Sabrina said. "I can't stand to be in that house anymore. Everything there reminds me of Sirius. I spent the first two nights with my parents but their going away for a while and I don't want to go." Remus hugged her after giving Leah back to her. This was going to the roughest time any of them had to face…ever.

* * *

Ok here…last chapter. New story will be up…well…very very very soon. 


End file.
